Princess Coccinelle
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Marinette loved everything and everyone in her life. And she believed it was her life...at least until an almost two decade old family secret pops up suddenly. Now she is faced to having her own life planned out for her...since birth! Can she handle all these new responsibilities and being Ladybug? Or is Paris down a hero?
1. Prologue: Marinette's Secret Life

**A/N: Hello! Just a random idea bouncing around in my head. Umm, yeah this is the first fanfic that I have ever written in this fandom. Don't get me wrong, I've written other fics for other fandoms. But anyways, I really like the Marinette is secretly a princess AUs, and keep wanting to attempt one. So yeah. Of course, mine actually has a twist to it that I have yet to see anyone else use…**

 **If I made any mistakes about the French language…blame Google Translate.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Prologue: The Bakers and…the _King_?!

~Fifteen years earlier~

A large form lumbered through the dark hallway of the palace, quietly following a lean, muscular guard. Pausing in front of a large double door that appeared to be made of heavy oak, the guard knocked rapidly. A loud creaking sound filled the hall as the door creaked open. Feet thumping loudly against the marble flooring, the large figure strolled into the even larger throne room. Walking calmly, he approached the cloaked tall figure standing by one of the large windows.

"You summoned me, my king?" The tall figure swept low into a bow.

The king turned to face him, his soft bluebell eyes flooded with worry. "You are married to my sister-in-law, correct?"

"Yes sir." The mysterious figure knitted his eyebrows together, puzzled by what the king meant by that.

"Then you should know, my wife the queen was assassinated earlier." The king paused, turning back to look out the window. "Go look behind the throne. There is a small cradle there. My wife was able to give birth to our daughter before she passed. For her own safety, I want you and your wife to raise her as your own."

The figure started, his eyes flickering over to where the throne was at. He could just make out the small cradle that the king had mentioned. "Are you sure about this your highness?"

"Positive. Now go. Hurry before anyone realizes her existence." The king dismissed his brother-in-law.

"We will stay in the city your highness." The mysterious man walked over to the cradle, picking the infant princess up. "Just one thing. What's her name?"

~Now-a-days~

The bedroom was full of fabrics, pictures…mainly cutouts of a certain blonde teen model, as well as a computer and sewing table. A small red creature with antennas and black spots floated over to the bed, a huge smile on its face. Bending over the still, sleeping form the creature opened her mouth wide. "Marinette! Wake up! You have school today!" The creature nudged the warm cheek closest to her.

"Hmmm?" Marinette opened her bleary blue eyes, her blue-black hair falling into face. "Morning already? What time was it when Chat and I finally beat that Akuma last night, Tikki?"

"About three a.m. Now come on, you need to get up. I already let you sleep in for fifteen minutes." Tikki flew around her sleepy chosen's head.

Marinette sprang out of bed, throwing her covers off quickly. "What?! Why didn't you say so earlier! Wait… why didn't Maman wake me?"

Tikki shrugged, worry briefly flashing in her eyes. "I don't know why she didn't came up to wake you for school."

Marinette ruffled through her drawers, looking for something to wear to school. Preferably one of her own designs. "What about Papa? Did he come up and checked on me?"

"No." Tikki shook her small head as she dove through her chosen's sock drawer.

The drawer popped open as she thrusted it open from the inside, holding up a pair of white socks with pink lace around the edges. Marinette smiled as she grabbed the socks, already holding a pair of pink Capri and a light pink t-shirt. "Thanks Tikki…can you grab my purse? I'll try to hurry." Marinette ducked into her bathroom to change quickly.

…

Marinette frowned as she sprinted to her class, confused about why her parents hadn't been home when she left for school. The bakery being just underneath their apartment meant that even when she slept in, she could still see them before she leaves.

"Marinette! Girl! You will not believe what happened last night!" A tall teen girl with brown hair with red highlights sprinted up to her, pushing her glasses up on her face while waving her cell phone wildly in the air.

Marinette smiled, thrilled to see her best friend and wannabe reporter, Alya Cèsaire, running up to her. "Hey Alya. What's up?" Marinette tightened her grip on her purse, already knowing the answer.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir is what's up! There was an Akuma attack last night. Don't tell me you didn't hear." Alya slung her arm around the slightly smaller girl, smirking.

Marinette feigned surprise, widening her eyes in horror. "There was? Oh dear! I must have slept through it like the good kid that I am…"

"You're always late for class, girl. Hi Ms. Bustier." Alya nodded to the young teacher that was patiently waiting for the two girls to sit down in their seats.

"Good now that Alya and Marinette are here…" Ms. Bustier fought the urge to smile at the two best friends. "We can get going on to today's lesson."

The two teens quickly sat down in the second row, right behind two boys. The one boy was wearing a bright red cap and headphones, while the other was a blonde wearing designer clothes. A dreamy sigh escaped Marinette as she looked at the back of her crush, barely noticing what Ms. Bustier was telling them.

…

"Don't forget to read chapters nine and ten tonight!" Ms. Bustier called out as the class emptied as a cacophony of noise rose up amongst the large group of teens.

Alya nudged Marinette, nearly knocking the smaller girl into the teen model. Adrien Agreste quickly twisted around to catch the startled girl. "You ok Marinette?"

Marinette turned bright red, a blush covering her face. "You're fine. Catch you great…I mean…uh…I'm fine. You caught me just in time." Marinette silently congratulated herself on actually getting a full sentence out with Adrien there.

Nino Lahiffe, best friend of Adrien, grinned and shot her a thumbs up, knowing about her crush on Adrien. Unfortunately, another blonde in the class had watched the entire ordeal.

"Adrikins! Are you ok? Maybe you should come eat lunch with _moi_ and leave these commoners behind." Chloe swept over pushing Marinette back into Alya.

Adrien took a small barely noticeable step back. "Sorry Chloe. I already promised Nino I'll eat lunch with him…besides they aren't commoners. They are my friends."

Chloe opened and closed her mouth multiple times out of shock. Finally she spun around and stormed off. "Wanna join us, Alya and Marinette?"

"We would love to join you, right girl?" Alya nudged Marinette.

Marinette squeaked, a blush rising up on her checks as she looked at her best friend with round eyes. "No! I mean…yes! This is soo embarrassing…" She burrowed her face into her hands, feeling herself turn a brighter shade of red.

Laughter erupted from her friends, even as the rest of the class joined them. A hand landed on her shoulder, a voice speaking up. "Come on Marinette. It'll be fun for all of us to eat together. We don't typically do that."

"Thanks Alix…" Marinette whispered, a small smile crossing her face.

"AAAHHH! MARINTTE DUPAIN-CHENG I AM COMING FOR YOU!" Everyone jumped in the air, whipping around to see a bee themed Akuma headed straight towards them.

Instinctively the group of friends tried to cover her, even as they fled the scene. Slipping away from the others, Marinette ducked into the ladies bathroom. Sighing to herself, she opened her purse up, allowing Tikki to fly out of it. "Come on Tikki. We have to save Chloe!"

"Say the magic words Marinette!" Tikki chirped as she did a little dance in the air.

"Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette flipped her hair, revealing that she was wearing light grey earrings with five dark grey spots on them. Tikki flew into the earrings…and magic immediately oozed out of them and covered Marinette.

When the magic faded away, Marinette was clad in skintight pink spandex that had black spots and a matching mask. A yoyo hung at her waist and her ponytails were held back by two long pink ribbons. Smiling, she rushed out of the room and towards the battle. Her earrings were now a bright red with five black spots.

…

"Don't let her touch you, m'lady!" A young teen boy with messy blonde hair dressed like a black cat cried out as he warned Marinette. "I wouldn't let any of the bees sting you either."

Marinette frowned dropping down next to him. "What's this one's name Chaton? And her powers."

Chat Noir, teen super hero, swatted multiple bees away, eyeing the advancing Akuma. "BeeHive. She can turn people into bees that swarm her and they in turn can turn others into bees. Any ideas?"

Marinette glanced around to see if she couldn't get any, when she spotted Alya filming the battle nearby. Alya noticed her watching and quickly waved her over before disappearing inside. Tapping her partner on the shoulder, she quickly nodded in the direction of their most reliable source of information and sprinted over to where she lost spotted Alya.

"Pssst! Ladybug! In here!" Alya hissed, drawing both heroes attention.

Ducking down, Marinette crept into the low ceilinged room. "Ms. Cèsaire, do you know something about this Akuma?"

Alya nodded her head fiercely. "It's my classmate, Chloe. You…the mayor's daughter? Anyways, she is really upset at the fact teen model Adrien Agreste chose to eat lunch with us and not her…so yeah. She's more concentrating on my best friend Marinette than anyone else. I haven't seen her in a while though…"

Marinette forced a bright smile out, quickly waving her arms around wildly like she always did when her civilian self was questioned after when she was saving the day. "I'm sure she's ok. Now come on kitty, we still need to find where the akuma is hiding!"

Before Chat Noir could say anything, Alya spoke up. "Bracelet. Chloe has been wearing a new charm bracelet all week. You can't miss it. It's the only thing that hasn't changed with her."

"Thank you Miss." Chat Noir nodded to the civilian, before turning to face his ladybug. "Coming M'lady?" Chat Noir swept low in a bow of sorts.

Marinette rolled her eyes, gently pushing him away. "Of course kitty. Now come on!" She spun around, sprinting back at into the chaotic battlefield.

…

"Lucky Charm!" Marinette threw her yoyo into the air, watching it spin. Catching it in one hand, she used her other hand to catch a red bee charm with black spots.

"Really M'lady? What are you gonna do? Add more charms to her bracelet?" Chat Noir quirked his eyebrow up, puzzled by what the lucky charm could do in this situation.

Marinette frowned, staring at the small charm. "Give me a minute Chaton…" She snapped her head up suddenly, an idea glinting in her eyes. "Chat! See that pipe?"

"On it M'lady!" Chat Noir sprinted towards the pipe, reaching his hand up to the sky. "Cataclysm!"

A dark gloomy glow covered his hand. Swinging it down, he slammed it into the pipe. Immediately, the pipe rusted away to nothing, crumbling to the ground. Water sprayed everywhere. Marinette flung the charm into the water, yelling out to the akuma has she did so. Infuriated, the Akuma flung herself into the water…only to discover that it couldn't swim or get back out of the water. As the Akuma floundered, Marinette grabbed the charm bracelet and neatly broke it, releasing a dark purple and black butterfly.

Seizing her yoyo, she opened it up and caught the butterfly in it. "No more evil-doing for you little butterfly!" Releasing it, a solid white butterfly flew out. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw the lucky charm into the air, watching it as it broke up into millions of ladybugs.

Turning to face her partner, she held up her fist to him. A grin crossed his face as he quickly fist bumped it. "Pound it!" The two heroes chorused together.

…

Marinette dropped into her bedroom, exhaustion tugging at her limbs. Running her fingers through her hair, a soft murmur escaped her. "Tikki…Spots off." A bright pink light surrounded her as she dropped the transformation turning back into Marinette. Tikki flew over to the stash of chocolate chip cookies to recharge…and froze as something caught her eye.

"Umm…Marinette?" Tikki flew backwards, away from the cookies she needed.

"Uh?" Marinette looked over to see what had her kwami so startled…and immediately felt all color drain from her face.

For sitting in her room was her parents, a tall baker with brown hair and a matching mustache and a petite Chinese woman that looked a lot like her…and next to them was the king of France…

"We need to talk…" The king folded his arms, fury flooding his eyes.

 **A/N: Done! Ok…not gonna post any more of this until after I finish writing my Sofia the First story. Since I am almost done with that one…really should update it too… ugh. Thoughts?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1: Marinette's Family

**A/N: Hello! Hmm, let's see here…time for Marinette to learn a little family secret. She is allowed to have a meltdown. Time for her entire life to be turn upside down.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter One: This is not happening!

Marinette sucked in a deep breath as she sank into her chaise. "Your Majesty, what brings you here…in my room." Marinette picked up a small pink heart-shaped throw pillow that she had made a few years prior.

King William wove his fingers together, leaning forward slightly, a tinge of panic edging into his eyes. Tom cleared his throat, a mixture of confusion and worry danced in his eyes. "Originally we were going to tell you when you turned eighteen, however with these akuma attacks lately; we have decided to tell you know instead…"

"Tell me what Papa?" Marinette glanced over at the king, surprised that he didn't say anything himself.

Sabine placed her hand on her husband's arm, worry creasing her brow. "We're not your parents. We're your aunt and uncle. Your mother is my late twin sister, Su."

Marinette felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. Everything she thought she knew was a lie. Staring at a blank spot on her wall behind Sabine, Marinette allowed her imagination to go wild. The adults must have been still talking to her because Tikki suddenly flew into her face.

"Marinette! Did you hear anything that they just said?" The small kwami waved her tiny arms in her face, drawing her attention.

Marinette felt herself turn a bright red in embarrassment as she turned her attention back to the others in her room. "Sorry…what did you say?"

King William cleared his throat, looking torn between amusement and annoyance. "I said that I am your father. You are not Marinette Dupain-Cheng the baker's daughter; you are Marinette Coccinelle Beaufort-Cheng, Princess of France."

"What!?" She screeched loudly, leaping to her feet.

"Marinette, dear…" Sabine moved to calm the teen down.

Marinette took an involuntary step back away from her, glancing over to Tikki for help. Tikki pressed her lips together, worry for her Chosen dancing in her eyes. "I…I need to be alone!" Marinette bolted, climbing swiftly up onto her balcony, closing and latching the trapdoor behind her. Tikki quickly followed pursuit, phasing through the door.

Marinette paced around the balcony, absentmindedly picking up a watering can and watering her plants. "I cannot believe them! Who waits to tell someone that they're not their parents?! And a _princess_!? That's even worse than being someone else's kid!"

Tikki sighed as she settled on a little perch/miniature porch swing that Marinette had made for her awhile ago. "Maybe you should give them a chance. Apparently this whole mess with Hawkmoth is what is bringing this up now, and not later like they had planned."

Marinette swallowed hard, just as her phone went off. Yanking the cell out of her pocket, she glanced at the caller id briefly before answering the call. "My parents aren't my parents!"

" _Girl…that was the last thing I ever thought you would tell me."_ Alya's voice hummed over the line.

"Well, I just found out myself. And they did it the worst way possible...they had this man with them…that turns out to be my _actual_ father!" Marinette whined as she sank into one of her lounge chairs.

" _Well, maybe I should leave you to deal with your family drama instead of checking that you are going to eat lunch with us? Remember, lunch with you-know-who? Everyone even is making sure that there is a seat next to him for you…"_ Marinette imagined that her best friend was smirking right now.

"Ok… I am still coming. I don't care what they say. As class president I need to be there…to set an example. Umm, Chloe did show up, right?" Marinette played nervously with a loose strand of hair.

" _Yeah…she's sitting across from Adrien. Not happy by the way…you get here when you can. If your, uh, parents put their feet down, call me and we'll continue without you."_

"Thanks Alya. I highly doubt that they're going to put their feet down though. Be there in a jiffy. Bye." Marinette waited just long enough for Alya to bid her goodbye, before hanging up her cell.

Slipping it back into her pocket, she unlocked the trapdoor and climbed down to find the three adults still sitting in her room. Rolling her eyes at them, she moved to leave the small attic bedroom. "Right…while you guys talk about other ways to turn my life upside down, I am going to go join my friends for lunch."

King William promptly launched to his feet. "Oh no you don't. You are packing up your belongings and coming with me."

Marinette stiffened, her eyes blazing at the obvious order. "Listen…I do not understand entirely what's going on here…but I am my own person, and my friends and I have planned to go to lunch together and I am running late. I…am… _going_!" Marinette seized the trapdoor that lead down to the rest of the apartment.

…

Tikki nibbled slowly on a chocolate chip cookie, feeling the same frustration that her Chosen was feeling at the moment. They had just placed the last of her belongings into the trunk of the long pitch black luxury limo. Apparently sneaking out wasn't an option since not only was the bakery closed for the day, but the king had stationed ten different bodyguards in and out of the bakery. Marinette fumed as she sent a text telling Alya that apparently she was expected to move in with her actual father, for her own 'safety'. King William hovered over her shoulder, a strong hand resting on her small shoulder. Pressing her lips together in a thin line, she shoved the phone back into her pocket.

Only for King William to cough, holding his hand out to her. "Phone. We need to fix it up so that we can use it to track your every movement. As well as secure the line."

Marinette felt her twitch with annoyance, before pulling the phone out and handing it to him. He quickly handed the cell to one of the guards, ordering him to secure it and get the best tracking devices installed. The chauffeur closed the trunk, before moving over and opening the door to the backseat in the limo. Marinette slid quickly, turning so as to glare out the heavily tinted window. King William slid in next to her, nodding as the chauffeur closed the door. A minute later the limo pulled out from in front of the bakery. Four different black unmarked vans blocked them in, each one full of bodyguards.

"I do not want you running around Paris wearing skintight spandex, doing anything dangerous. I am sure that this other hero can handle the monsters by himself." King William picked up two glasses of sparkling water up, holding one to her.

Tikki choked on her cookie upon hearing that. Marinette gawked at him for ten seconds, before exploding. "You can't do that! Chat can only capture akumas…he can't purify them! Only I can! That and they're not monsters! They are Hawkmoth's victims! Also known as Akumas! We are not fighting them! We are saving innocent lives!" Marinette took the glass, still fuming as she took a small sip. Surprise flickered through her upon realizing that it was strawberry flavored.

"Fille, please. It is for your own protection." King William moved to brush a loose strand of her hair back.

Marinette jerked away from him, a scowl crossing her face. "Don't call me that! You didn't even raise me! What kind of father just sends his daughter to live with his in-laws with no plans to get involved until now!?"

King William blinked, before swelling with fury, his glass clicking as he set it down. "Watch your tone fille. I am still your father…and your king." He paused a deep sadness flooding his eyes as he dropped his hand into his lap, his voice lowering. "I just want what's best for you."

"And I want is what's best for the people of Paris…which means being Ladybug!" Marinette barely registered that she was arguing with the king of France.

"Marinette Coccinelle Beaufort-Cheng! Once we get back to the palace…you are going to your room!" King William exploded.

Marinette crossed her arms, annoyance flashing in her eyes. "I don't even know where my room is at! I raised in a bakery…not the palace!"

Tikki gulped nervously as the two strong-headed royals glared at each other. Marinette whipped around to glare out of the window again. Fuming, King William turned to stare out of his own window.

Marinette suddenly spoke up, her voice questioning the king. "Ladybug?"

"What do you mean by that? I have made myself very clear on this subject."

"No…my middle name. Coccinelle, ladybug. Why is that?" Marinette glanced over at him, trying to hide that she was extremely interested in his reasoning.

"Your mother loved ladybugs. She kept telling me that if it was a girl, that we should name you Coccinelle. Anything else you want to know fille?"

Marinette didn't answer, turning to stare out the window yet again. Tikki sighed as she glanced between the two. Something told her that this was going to be a very long drive.

 **A/N: Done! Ok…so that all just happened. Marinette is more or less grounded from being Ladybug, and her middle name is the French word for ladybug.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 2: Marinette's room

**A/N: Hello! The change of the cover image is because I went to Disneyland at the beginning of summer and took a picture of the Disney Castle there (Can't remember which princess it goes with…) and thought it went well with this story just cause Marinette is a princess.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

 **P.S. Any mistakes in the French language is all Google's fault…**

Chapter Two: Marinette's new room…

Marinette fidgeted with her purse as servants carried her bags off to you knows where. Glancing around the large corridor that was considered a foyer, she noticed the large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling as well as the grand staircase that lead upstairs. King William hovered over her shoulder as he called out to a young maid that was dusting nearby. "Adrianna, emmène la princesse dans sa chambre, immédiatement."

The maid, who had pitch black shoulder length hair and almond shaped chocolate brown eyes, spun around to dip into a quick curtsy. "Oui, votre Majesté."

King William nodded a thank you towards her, before leaving. Marinette folded her arms, trying to be frustrated about this whole situation. Of course, it was hard to be angry when one is highly impressed about their surroundings.

"Princess? May you please follow me to your private pièces?" Adrianna dipped her head in respect to the young teen.

Marinette frowned, not really liking the attention that the maid was giving her. "I guess. Wait…what do you mean by rooms!?"

Adrianna was already walking away though, so the teen heroine hurried after her. Marinette shivered slightly as her feet slapped against the cold marble of the grand staircase, following her up the stairs. Once they were on the second floor, the young maid led her down a long hallway, up another set of stairs, halfway down another hallway before they turned left, down that hallway, up another set of stairs, turned right after six steps, went up another set of stairs, and walked all the way down yet another hallway. At the end of this hallway, instead of going up another set of steps, she showed her a large set of double oak doors.

"Here we are." Adrianna opened the doors with a flourish.

Marinette rolled her eyes as she stepped into the room…and immediately froze. She was standing in a large fully furnished sitting room that walls were the bright pink she preferred. Sucking in a breath, she noted the large glass double French doors that led out to a large balcony. The furnishings in the room included a loveseat, couch, a couple of armchairs, a coffee table, and a flat screen TV that took up an entire wall. There were also several vases filled with plants just like the ones she had on her old balcony. Light pink curtains draped the French doors gracefully, adding a sense of elegance to the room. The floor was still the cold marble from earlier, but it had warm, cozy light brown throw rugs strategically placed in the room.

Adrianna nodded to a door that was already open to her left. "Your bedroom is in there." Lifting a hand up, she pointed to a tightly closed door. "Your private bath is behind that door." Turning, she nodded to the door that opened on her right. "The private sewing room that the king had commissioned for you is in there. If you need anything just ring the bell." She flicked a thick red rope hanging in the middle of the room.

Marinette numbly nodded as she looked around the room some more, noting other things in there that hinted that the king knew her likes in dislikes. The latest gaming system, along with a shelf full of her favorite video games. A bookshelf full of her favorite books and various fashion magazines neatly stacked on the coffee table, alongside a tray of cookies and lemonade. Adrianna watched her for a minute, before curtsying to her and slowly backing out of the room.

Tikki, who had hidden herself in Marinette's purse to avoid further detection, popped her head out suddenly. "What are you waiting for? I'm curious about this sewing room that she mentioned!"

With that, Marinette walked across the room to the open door. Upon entering the room, she found several servants bustling about the place, unpacking her sewing supplies and adding them to the brand new ones that filled the two story room. A gasp escaped her as she rushed past the startled servants, all of whom either dropping into a bow or curtsy upon seeing her, swiftly climbing the stairs up to the second floor. The second floor was full of bolts of fabric, all of it uncut, and neatly organized by color and type. There were also different ribbons, buttons, laces, and other small things that she could use to accent her creations. Everything had a place it seemed and was exactly how she imagined her workplace when she was older would look like. Walking over to the railing, she peered down at the bustling servants who were just finishing up setting her mannequins and sewing machine….next to a hundred other mannequins and a newer, more expensive sewing machine. Her designs that were out of her sketchbook were carefully pinned to a large wall that appeared to be a giant corkboard. A happy sigh escaped her as she reached out and ran her fingers over the rich blue silk that hung near her. Tikki giggled as she looked around the large room, fit for an aspiring designer.

Just then a large figure step into the room. He had slicked back faded brown hair and green eyes, and was wearing a three piece suit. A frown crossed his face as he pulled out a large gold pocket watch, flipping it open to check the time. "Her royal highness should be here by now. Where is she?"

Marinette sighed, even as Tikki ducked back down further into her purse. A servant nervously pointed up at her. With a quick curt nod, the strange man briskly walked up the stairs, approaching her. As he neared her, he swept into a low bow. "Your highness. I am Peirre Ranger, maître butler of the palace. King William wanted me to let you know that you will be joining his majesty for dinner tonight at six o'clock sharp. Make sure you are ready."

Before Marinette could respond to that, he spun around and left, glaring at a servant that was struggling to lift up a rather large and bulky box. Marinette blinked rapidly, before looking down at Tikki. "What time is it right now…and what does he mean by be ready?"

Tikki sighed as she placed her small hand on her chin. "It is not quite two yet. You're not the first royal ladybug I have had…first one where your middle name is ladybug, but still. He probably means that the king wants you to dress a little nicer than you are right now for your dinner with him."

Marinette nodded as she looked over at the new sewing machine. "Do you want to see what the rest of my rooms look like, or consider yourself satisfied with what you have seen already?"

Tikki smiled as she tilted her head to the side. "We need to know the layout of these rooms so that we can plan on how to sneak out for akuma attacks."

"Exploring more it is then!"

…

Tikki flew around the large bedroom, eyes flickering to the emperor sized light pink canopy bed which was resting on a raised platform, back to the large fireplace, and then to Marinette who was slowly turning in a circle to look at everything. Marinette glanced at the made bed, her eyebrow arching upwards. "That is bigger than even Chloe's… and I think it has more stuffed animals and pillows on it than hers does too."

Sure enough the bed was piled high with various giant sized stuffed animals and a mountain of various sized pillows. There also was a smaller, twin sized rose gold canopy bed was set up next to the platform. Interesting enough, instead of a regular mattress, it had a twin sized pet bed. Turning to face her closet, she was trying to ignore the giant windows with a window sill seat and throw pillows that were across the room, she walked into the closet, holding the remote a servant had handed her. There was a smaller flat screen TV above her fireplace along with all of her favorite movies neatly lined up on the mantle. Stepping into the closet, she spotted the large wardrobe that her everyday clothes were resting in.

With a push of a button on the small silver remote, several compartments filled to the rim with shoes opened up. The majority of the shoes were designer high heels that she had never seen before, though she did spotted her old worn out tennis shoes amongst them. Another push of a different button allowed a large collection of family heirloom jewelry as well as other newer jewelry to pop up, all of them, like the shoes, were neatly organized. Another push of a button revealed a collection of designer sunglasses. Marinette picked up a pink pair with light grey spots, obviously made in honor of her alter ego. Placing them on, she pushed a couple more buttons. This time revealing all of her hang-ups…and brand new designer dresses. She pulled her sunglasses down as she eyed them, stepping around a large cushioned bench in the middle of the room. The sound of something moving upwards caused her to turn around, to see seven different _real_ tiaras, not the nice expensive fake ones Chloe brags about having, but REAL tiaras glinting in the sudden spotlight. Tikki flew into the room, peering at the tiaras with open interest before turning to Marinette.

"Just in case you didn't notice…but the cedar wood toy chest at the foot of your bed is full of puppy toys. Also, there are over by your new three ceiling to floor mirrors are several different colored leashes and collars." Tikki nodded to the mirrors, which Marinette realized also was next to her gazillion new purses, which one matching a pair of high heels. As did the collars and leashes.

Shaking her head, she walked out of the room. "Come on…let's go see what my bathroom looks like."

…

Marinette squealed loudly…not because her bathtub was the size of an Olympic pool, but rather because there was a shelf dedicated to bubble baths. Tikki rolled her eyes as she flew along the other shelf dedicated to shampoo, noting the different scents. There also was one shelf dedicated to different scents of shampoo, and another one that was full of different soaps. The giant sized vanity had three different sinks, a large mirror and neatly organized collection of makeup and hair accessories. There also was a rose gold pet bath tub resting near the much bigger tub.

Tikki frowned as she looked at the new sign of a pet. Before she could bring it up yet again, there was a shelf full of different scented pet shampoos above the pet tub, a bark rippled through the air. Startled, Marinette stepped outside of the room, just as a Bichon Frise puppy came tearing through. Its paws skidded across the marble flooring as it charged straight at her. Tail wagging, it tried jumping up on her, tongue lulling out. Giggling, Marinette dropped to the ground as she stroked its fluffy head. The puppy was wearing a light pink collar, a matching leash trailing the floor behind it. A highly flustered maid rushed up to the puppy, snatching the leash back up.

Dipping into a low curtsy, the maid spoke to the floor. "Je suis désolé! She got away from me, Your Highness. "

Marinette scratched her behind the ears, smiling down at her. "What's her name?"

The maid blinked, clearly surprised by the question. "You have not named her yet, Your Highness."

Marinette blinked rapidly, scooping the puppy up in her arms. "Didn't her owner name her?"

The maid bit back a small smile. "Miss…you are the owner. The king believed she can be your royal companion."

Marinette stood slowly, eyeing the puppy, who was now rapidly licking her face. A giggle escaped her as she hugged the puppy close to her. "How about Li Bao?"

Yipping excitedly, the newly named Li Bao wiggled around in her arms. Tikki gently tugged at her chosen's sleeve. "Marinette…we still haven't checked out your new balcony…"

The maid spoke up, her eyes still on the floor. "If you are going out to the balcony, do you want me to prepare the Jacuzzi?"

"Wait…I have a Jacuzzi!?" Whipping around, Marinette charged outside, Li Bao on her heels.

A gasp escaped her upon seeing the balcony. It was roughly half the size of a ballroom, a large hot tub on one side. There also were more pots filled with plants than what she knew what to do with, and a couple of lounge chairs and a tall skinny table between them. There also was a castle shaped doghouse, next to a little shed that she suspected had the gardening tools she needed for the plants. Beach towels were draped over the lounge chairs already, not that Marinette noticed. She walked over to the railing, leaning over it to see the view of the royal gardens. Tikki flew out to examine the surroundings they were now in. Li Bao yelped in surprise, before barking like crazy as she backed away from the kwami.

Marinette rolled her eyes as she scooped the puppy up. "It's ok Li Bao. See? Tikki is a friend."

Li Bao merely growled in response, still not liking the sudden appearance of Tikki.

 **A/N: Done! Ok, next week is the dinner with the king and hopefully her new schedule. Poor Li Bao, she doesn't know what to think of Tikki. Also, I think Marinette is already spoiled rotten and she hasn't even been there for an hour yet.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3: Marinette's New Schedule

**A/N: Hello! Umm, yeah. Time for another argument between father and daughter! Got to love family secrets turning lives upside down. Hmm, we probably should go to the dinner with the king right about now…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs! Any mistakes in the French language is all Google's fault!**

Chapter Three: Marinette's New Schedule

Marinette winced as she listened to the clicking of her new high heels against the marble flooring. She was following Adrianna to the dining hall for dinner, having changed into her new light pink designer sundress that fell to her knees, and a pair of matching high heels. Tikki then helped her redo her hair, the flowing blue-black locks tumbling down her back in loose curls, a diamond hairpiece clipped in the back. She instinctively seized her small designer handbag that she had found in her new closet that went with the outfit. Tikki was hidden inside of it, ready to give her chosen as much support as needed. Adrianna paused to thrust open a set of heavy oak doors, revealing the large dining room that looked to be capable of seating thousands of people at a time. The long, ancient oak table in the middle of the room was set for two, the setting near the head of the table. Ok, one was at the head, while the other was next to it on the right. King William was already sitting at the head of the table, casually going over some last minute paperwork.

Marinette sighed softly as she approached her seat, her stomach clenching upon noticing the setting set out for her. The large plate that was set out was a beautiful gold and blue crystal plate with a floral design, equally beautiful silverware were set out next to it… a embroided napkin was set on the left side with two forks resting on it, a knife on the right side, alongside of a spoon. On the upper-left side was a smaller plate with another knife sitting on it. Another spoon was lying sideways above the plate. The upper-right side had three different glasses resting there; above the extra spoon, as Marinette decided to mentally call it, was a salt and pepper shaker which were evenly spaced, with room for the gilded place card that had her full name and title printed on it in a flowing handwriting. A male servant quickly pulled her seat out for her, bowing to welcome her to dinner.

A minute later, another servant came in the room pushing a trolley that had two bowls sitting in it. Lifting the bowls up, he placed them on top of the extra large plates. "Your Majesties, le cuisinier a préparé la soupe à la tomate pour votre plaisir."

Marinette glanced at her steaming bowl of the tomato soup, wondering which spoon she was supposed to use. Deciding to just stick with the one that was located where spoons typically go, she lifted the spoon up, dipping it into the hot soup. King William nodded to the servant as he picked up the same spoon and scooped a bite up. "Tell the cook that I say thank you."

The servant bowed as he nodded confirmation, before grasping the trolley and walking back through the swinging door that reminded Marinette of the entrance to a restaurant's kitchen.

Silence fell as only the clink of their spoons dipping into their bowls and the setting down of their glasses; one was filled with water while the other two had either apple juice, or grape juice. King William suddenly spoke up, his voice loud in the silence. "Soo, how do you like your room fille?"

Marinette ran her spoon around the edge of her bowl, her eyes down cast. "It's very nice."

"Did you see that I had bought you a chiot?"

Marinette couldn't help the smile as she thought about Li Bao. "She's really cute."

"I was hoping that you would like her. Now then, about your schedule…" King William started to speak again.

"Schedule?" Marinette dropped her spoon in shock, not really registering that her soup splattered on her.

King William rolled his eyes, his voice sharpening. "Yes, schedule. Your tutors will arrive first thing tomorrow morning. Seven o'clock will be your math class; eight o'clock will be when you do your Literature, followed by Science at nine o'clock. When ten o'clock rolls around, you are to study your History. Eleven o'clock is when you will have piano lessons. Twelve o'clock will be your lunch." Pausing, he pressed his fingers together as the servant came back and took away their bowls, replacing them with plates filled with baked potatoes, steak, and a small pile of green beans. "One o'clock, you will go down to the ballroom for your ballroom dance lessons. Two o'clock will be your Proper Etiquette lessons…"

Marinette, who was still trying to wrap her head around the whole change of dishes, nearly leapt to her feet, a protest tearing out of her. "Wait! What about school!?"

"These akumas appear to target your school. It is much safer for you to stay here, where your bodyguards can keep a close eye on you." King William waved her off, the larger of his two forks in his hand. "Now as I was saying…"

"I don't want tutors…I want school! I have friends and responsibilities there!" Marinette picked up the same fork as her apparent father, her mind reeling as she realized that he was talking as if she was never going back to Ms. Bustier's classroom.

"Marinette!" King William groaned, exasperation flooding his features. "You are a princess…future queen of this people. You need to learn how to properly rule and what is expected of those of your stature in life."

Marinette scowled at her plate as she pushed her food around, not really feeling like she was hungry. Eventually the servant came back and replaced their plates with new plates filled with salad. Marinette somehow forced herself to eat a few bits of the salad, not really wanting the food to go to waste. Finally, her plate of salad was replaced…with a large bowl of her favorite ice cream. Hot fudge and caramel sauces pooled over the sides, while a mountain of whipped topping covered the top, sprinkles adding color to the white mountain. A single cherry sat on the top. Blinking, she glanced over to the king to see that he had a much smaller bowl of ice cream, and was using the smaller extra spoon to dig into it. Picking up her spoon, she quickly dug in, figuring she could easily make room for the elaborate desert. After a few bites, she offered a little to Tikki. The sweet-toothed kwami couldn't help the huge smile on her face as she accepted the bite. Eventually the two of them polished off the bowl, content filling them.

King William stood up as he nodded in her direction, scooping up the paperwork he had with him. "I'll see you same time tomorrow. Good night fille."

"Good night Your Majesty." Marinette spoke softly as she curtsied to him, before following Adrianna back to her rooms.

…

Marinette shook her head, her fingers running through her hair as she stepped out of her closet, this time wearing her old pajamas, which consisted of a pair of pink sweats and a white tank top. Tikki flew over to the large bed, quickly settling on one of the many throw pillows for the night. A soft smile crossed Marinette's face as she walked over and sat down on the edge of her new bed. An excited yip escaped Li Bao as she pawed at Marinette's feet, wanting up. Bending down, Marinette scooped up her puppy, gently stroking her soft fur.

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, yeah, he really should have figured something else out besides taking complete control of her life. Marinette just wants to go to school and act like everything is still normal. And out of all of her new designer pajamas, she picked the pair that she wore in that one episode…you know, the one where she spent all day with Adrien? Tikki is asleep, but Marinette is still awake and loving on Li Bao.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 5: Adrianna's Secret

**A/N: Hello! Look like I am making Marinette to adapt too quickly for it to be realistic, TELL ME! I will go back and change things. For example, Ray (Guest) thought it was a bit too soon for Marinette to start calling the king father, even if it was in French, so I went back and changed that to your majesty. Also…I need akuma ideas! I won't use all of them, but I do need a few cause, you know, Hawkmoth.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Five: Adrianna's Secret

Marinette slammed into the roof of a building that was across the street from her school, her magical yoyo in hand. Glancing around nervously, she jumps down so that she was hidden in an alleyway between it and the building next door. Clutching her yoyo tightly in one hand, she mumbled under her breath. "Tikki…spots off."

Tikki zipped out of the magical earrings, quickly regaining her sense of direction. "I really hope you timed this right and no one noticed us leaving…besides a very startled and scared Li Bao."

Marinette nodded in agreement as she opened her small purse for Tikki to go into it. "I do to. Come on. We need to get to class." Marinette had opted for a pair of jeans that had a flowery design on the cuffs, her usual pink flats with a pair of light pink socks, and a dark pink shirt with five dark grey spots.

Tikki quickly dove into the purse…just as a semi-familiar voice called out to Marinette. "You're lucky that I was the one to discover that you snuck out."

Whipping around, Marinette looked at the alleyway's entrance to see a young woman leaning against it. She was wearing black leather pants, a dark red shirt with a black leather jacket pulled over it, spiked leather boots, and a pair of fingerless black leather gloves. Her pitch black, shoulder length hair appeared to be windswept, some of it getting into her face. Her almond shaped chocolate brown eyes were nearly hidden by the thick black mascara on her lashes.

"Who are you?" Marinette demanded; her heart pounding loudly as she wondered if she knew about Tikki.

The newcomer immediately arched her one brow upwards, a small smile crossing her lips. "Right… you probably don't recognize me without my maid uniform. I'm Adrianna Rosalinda Smithson. I work for the king."

Marinette felt her mouth drop open as she looked at her unwelcome visitor sudden new look. The day before, Adrianna had been composed and looked like an everyday maid…now though. "You look like a teen rebel."

"The less that King Williams knows about me, the better. As far as he knows, I am the American daughter of an old employee. Before you ask, that is the truth. My father worked for him for years after Mamá passed away." Adrianna pushed herself up off the wall.

"Ok… so you're a French American living in Paris, France?" Marinette questioned her.

"I'm not sure what I'm actually not sure what I am. My father was French, but my Mama was a Hispanic American. So, I speak three languages, French, English, and of course Español. Come on. The guards most likely rose the alarm by now." Adrianna reached a hand out to take Marinette's hand…just as a dark purple and black butterfly flew by.

Marinette gasped as she glanced at the butterfly. "Oh no! One of Hawkmoth's akumas!"

Adrianna lifted her hand up and twisted her wrist, making a circle in the air. A dark purple glow filled the air space she traced. The center of the glowing circle lightened until they could look into it like a mirror. It showed the locker rooms of the school, Alya slamming her locker shut angrily. Her angered voice came through the strange circle. "Argh! Who does he think he is? He can't just take Marinette and pull her out of school! She didn't even know about him until like yesterday!"

Adrianna sighed as she turned to face Marinette. "I was kind of worried about this happening. You best capture that akuma now, before it gets to her."

Marinette folded her arms, her eyes narrowing as she looked to Adrianna suspiciously. "You're right…and when I'm done, I am coming back here and you're explaining what that is." Pausing, she opened her purse, noting silently that apparently Adrianna knew who she was already. "Tikki, we need to stop an akuma from akumatizing Alya. Sorry, looks like we get to try again another day. Tikki…spots on!"

…

Marinette ignored how her friends and Chloe gawked at her as she effortlessly captured the akuma. "Bye-bye little butterfly." She opened the yoyo up, releasing the purified white butterfly.

Alya spoke up, her voice full of awe. "You swooped in here before anyone even got akumatized! How did you do that?!"

Marinette scratched the back of her neck, suddenly nervous about how to explain this…when she didn't understand how Adrianna did it herself. "I was… on a walk when I noticed the akuma and gave chase." Kinda true… she was walking to this school. "I've gotta go! Bye!" Marinette flung her yoyo out the window, using it to propel herself away from her old classmates and back to Adrianna.

…

Marinette wasn't sure if she should accuse Adrianna of betraying her as she walked back into her room, or be ready to bounce on her about what had happened back there. Turning to face the other girl, who had somehow very quickly changed into her maid uniform and had her hair neatly brushed out and her makeup washed off and reapplied so it wasn't so thick. "Well? What was that back there?"

Adrianna leaned against the bookshelf casually, a frown on her face. "I call it my scrying circle. I can see things with it that people typically don't see. I've always been able to do…that's how I knew who Ladybug was from the very beginning. Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone. I can relate seeing as I don't tell anyone about my powers. Do you have any questions?"

Marinette sat down, her mind reeling as this information crashed down on her. "Wait…can you do anything else?"

"Well…" Adrianna pushed herself into an upright position. Lifting her arms up, she thrusted them forward. Immediately glowing dark purple vines shot forward, wrapping themselves tightly around a vase. "I can also open portals…similarly to how I open the scrying circle. I am not going to demonstrate that though. Now then…I believe you are late to your math lessons."

Marinette groaned as she flopped backwards onto her loveseat. "Thank you for _that_ reminder."

…

Marinette sighed as she closed her history textbook as the clock struck eleven. Her tutor, a middle-aged man with graying military cut brown hair and a thick mustache and was wearing a three piece gray suit. His name is Monsieur Graystone. A frown crossed his face as he looked to the clock. "I see…your piano lessons are down in the music room. You are dismissed."

"Thank you Monsieur." Marinette slipped out of the large library as quickly as she could, to find Adrianna on the other side.

"Come on. I can show you the way to the music room." Adrianna walked off briskly, all business, her hesitance gone.

Marinette followed her up a set of stairs, and down the hall. Opening up another set of doors, she ushered Marinette into the large music room. Marinette smiled as she noticed the grand piano sitting in the middle of the room. Walking over to it, she tried to recall the warm up exercises her piano teacher taught her many years ago. Placing her fingers in the correct positions, she began to play. Music floated in the air as she danced her fingers across the keyboard. Tikki flew out of her purse to listen better, surprised that Marinette already knew how to play the instrument. After swaying to the soft music for awhile, Tikki glanced over as she heard the door slowly open. Not wanting to be seen, she dove back into the purse.

Marinette continued with the warm up exercises…until she hit the wrong note. Wincing, she pulled her hand away from the piano.

"Don't stop now. You were doing wonderfully." Startled, Marinette looked up to see a young woman standing near her.

The newcomer had bright red hair pulled back in a small knot in the back, and was wearing a blue pencil skirt with a matching light blue blouse. A pair of navy blue high heels adorned her feet. She was holding a couple of beginner piano books and a small briefcase. Marinette looked down at the keyboard, frustration slipping through her. "I mixed up though. I guess it's been too long."

Sitting down next to her, she sat down her briefcase. "My name is Mademoiselle Cadence. I am your private piano teacher. I take it you have taken lessons before?"

Marinette nodded, a blush crossing her face. "When I was younger, I was positive that the piano was my passion. Maman and Papa paid for lessons for a few years…but it was too expensive and I lost interest after awhile."

"Well then… let's get you interested again." Sitting the beginner piano books in front of her, Mademoiselle Cadence opened one of the books. "Instead of teaching the proper finger positions like I had originally planned, how about we figure out how much you already know and what you can remember from your old lessons?"

"Ok." Marinette turned to look at the book, recognizing the song it was opened up on. Placing her hands back on the keyboard, she began playing the song.

 **A/N: Done! Again, tell me if I need to go back and change something to make it more realistic. Adrianna is a very special OC apparently…and maybe an extra helper for Marinette. Also, yes Marinette had taken piano lessons when she was younger…in my head canon. Lessons continue next week.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 4: Marinette's New Classes

**A/N: Hello! Ok, for Adrien's version of this story, I am posting a story called Sir Kitty which is Adrien's side of everything that is happening starting with when he fist-bumps Ladybug before leaving to detransform. It is NOT a schedule updates like this one, it will update sporadically. Honestly in my head, though some things of interest will pop up every now and then, most of the action and the actual plotline will be here.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

 **P.s. Adrianna is not comfortable using her powers in front of people; she only used them in front of Marinette because a) She asked what they were, and b) It was the spur of the moment needing to know where to go to 'avoid' the akuma.**

Chapter Four: Marinette's First Day of Lessons

Marinette sighed as she pushed herself up and away from the long dining table. The partial plate of food in front of her probably would have been completely empty if it weren't the fact it did nothing more than remind her that she wasn't eating with her best friend like she typically did. Sighing, she walked over to Adrianna so as to get to her next lesson. "You know…the only good thing about being homeschooled is the whole no homework part. Even then, I'm still supposed to practice the piano every day."

Adrianna laughed as she started to walk off, "Come on. Next is your cours de danse de salon."

Marinette groaned, already imagining how well that will go. "Ah! Je suis strop maladroit! This is going to end well."

Adrianna laughed, before stopping in front of a pair of thick double oak doors. Pushing them open she ushered her in. Marinette glanced around the large ballroom, amazed by the golden shine to the walls and floor. There was a raised platform where a live band would play, and several benches along the walls with soft velvet red cushions. Then there was her dance instructor. The famous dancer French dancer Marshall Gaillard, a lean man with wispy white hair on the top of his head and a frown on his face, was standing in the center of the room. "Ah! Princesse! Vous êtes tôt à la classe, oui?"

"I wasn't very hungry." Marinette stated as she crossed her arms.

Gaillard laughed as he crossed the room to her. "Then we must begin the leçon then! Come, come! We will begin with the waltz!"

Music began playing from the old CD player that he had brought with him. Grabbing her hands, he positioned her right hand in his own and her left hand on his shoulder. Marinette bit her bottom lip as she followed him, just knowing something was going to go wrong.

"No need to be shy! Just listen closely to my instructions, oui!" Gaillard suddenly began to step in unison to the music. "Step back with the right foot. Now step back with the left foot so that it is parallel to the right foot. Good…now bring the right foot to the left foot… step forward on with the left foot…Ow!" Gaillard leapt back suddenly as Marinette accidently stepped on his foot. Wincing, Marinette mumbled an apology. Gaillard grimaced as he readjusted so as ot be in the correct position. "It's alright, princesse. Step forward with the right foot so that it is parallel to the left foot…Ow!" Marinette winced again as she stepped on his other foot. "Bring your left foot to the right foot… good. Now again, and hopefully a little faster this time. And try not to step on my feet."

…

Marinette sighed as she limped out of the ballroom. Graceful dancing was just not something she could do apparently. Spotting Adrianna standing nearby, she walked over to her.

Adrianna looked her over, a sympathetic smile on her face. "I'd trade places with you of I could…but I can't so off to your next class. This one should help you with the proper etiquette during formal meals and meetings, and balls and all kinds of social gatherings you will be expected to represent the royal family at. And you'll just love your instructor."

Marinette frowned as she picked up the sarcasm in her voice. "And that would be…?"

"The king himself. He didn't trust anyone else to teach you how to be the perfect princess. Oh, since today is Wednesday you do have horseback riding lessons afterwards." Adrianna walked off, leading Marinette back down the hall to one of the many sitting rooms.

Marinette snapped her head up, a smile wriggling its way forward. "Did you say horseback riding?"

Adrianna nodded her head in confirmation as she opened the door to the royal sitting room. "Presenting her royal highness, Marinette Coccinelle Beaufort-Cheng, Princess of France!" Adrianna dipped low into a curtsy, eliciting an eye roll from Marinette.

Marinette walked into the room, noting that unlike her own private sitting room, this one was more neutral color wise and set for tea. King William nodded towards Adrianna before turning to face Marinette. "Right then. As a princess you will be expected to serve your guests with dignity."

Marinette sat down next to him, an alarm going off in her head that this was most likely going to be very interesting.

…

Marinette breathed in the fresh air of the outdoors, a huge smile crossing her face as she picked up several different types of flowers on the light late afternoon breeze. The quaint solid white stable with the large pastures surrounding it had several horses out and about, quietly grazing. Marinette only needed to see the extravagant living that King William insisted on, to know that every last one of them were purebreds. An elderly man was rubbing the nose of a particularly pretty pitch black Arabian mare with a white man and tail.

Looking up suddenly, he gave a warm smile as he beckoned her forward. "Come here princesse. This here is Ebony, was the queen's favorite horse back before she died."

Marinette hesitated, before slowly reaching out and petting the calm mare. Ebony snorted, gently bumping her palm with her muzzle.

…

Marinette groaned as she slipped into her private bathroom, quickly filling her tub full of hot water. Her riding lessons hadn't gone as she had hoped and now she ached something fierce. Grabbing a bottle of strawberry scented bubbles, she poured the contents into the steaming water. Kicking her shoes off, she quickly stripped down and slid into the hot water. Once the tub was full, she turned the water off. Soaking in the hot, soapy water, she tilted her head back to see Tikki hovering over her.

"Hi Tikki." Marinette winced at the exhaustion that filled her voice.

Tikki giggled as she gently landed on the edge of the tub. "Today was definitely busy."

Marinette closed her eyes, a hum of agreement escaping her. "Think we can attempt to sneak to school again tomorrow?"

Tikki shrugged; a tiny smile on her face. "Maybe…but I think Adrianna might stop us again."

Marinette groaned as she sank deeper into the Olympic pool-sized bath tub. "Of course that might happen…"

…

Marinette rubbed the extra fluffy, monogrammed light pink towel through her wet hair as she walked back into her room. Li Bao was chewing on a rather squeaky, squeaky toy shaped like a teddy bear. Tikki flew past her to settle on the bed for the night. Marinette had picked out a light pink silk nightgown that King William had bought for her to wear, as well as matching slippers and robe.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she smiled as Li Bao leapt up and rushed over to ask to be picked up. Marinette shook her head as a soft laugh escaped her. Bending over, she dropped the towel onto the floor as she scooped up her puppy. "Hey Li Bao…how was your day?" Yipping, she licked Marinette's face. "I'm taking that as good." Marinette laughed.

 **A/N: Done! Might get Sir Kitty up today, might be tomorrow. Don't really know. Enjoy!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 6: Fashion designers galore

**A/N: Hello! And seriously people… I need akuma ideas! Since I don't have any right now… changing my chapter idea from midnight akuma attack to something else…anything else…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Six: Marinette meets A Fabulous Fashion Designer… that's not Gabriel Agreste…

Marinette rubbed sleep out of her eyes as she sat down in one of her chairs in her private sitting room, a tray full of breakfast foods sitting on the coffee table next to her. Li Bao wagged her tail as she curled herself at her feet, watching her plate of bacon closely. Picking up a slice of toast, Marinette bit into it as she tried to mentally sort through her schedule for the day. A frown crossed her face as she realized that was easier said than done. Beyond her still scheduled piano practice, and her dance and etiquette lessons, she couldn't really think of anything that was going on that she needed to be aware of this beautiful Saturday morning. A groan escaped her as she realized that she has now been in this gilded cage for three whole days…and was starting a fourth.

Tikki looked up from where she was nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie, a small smile on her face. "You want to try and sneak out today? Your schedule isn't has crowded as it normally is."

Marinette crinkled her nose as she sat her toast down. "What's the point? If Adrianna doesn't stop me…then one of the guards does."

Tikki tilted her head to the side, a hum escaping her. "Don't forget about Peirre Ranger. He was the one that stopped us yesterday."

"Not helping Tikki!" Marinette growled as she picked a piece of bacon up…and promptly fed it to Li Bao.

The royal puppy wagged her tail on the harder, sinking her teeth into the greasy bit of meat. Draping her paws around Marinette's hand, she pulled it closer, her tongue darting out to lick her hand. A giggle escaped Marinette as she quickly scratched the very much spoiled puppy behind the ears. Li Bao climbed up onto her lap, settling immediately, clearly at home with her.

A loud knock signaled that someone was at the door, and that Tikki needed to hide. Tikki dove into Marinette's purse immediately, hiding from view. Marinette ran her fingers through the fluffiness that was Li Bao's fur. "Come in!"

The door opened to find Adrianna on the other side. Stepping into the spacious room, she grinned as she began straightening the cushions. "Are you ready?"

Marinette immediately raised an eyebrow. "Ready for what?"

"The Moda sisters are here on the king's invitation to meet you. Emilia Moda is the couturière royale and her sister Gabriella Moda is a génie avec les cheveux and accessoires." Adrianna grinned as she held a hand out to Marinette.

Marinette gasped, her eyes round with shock. "Emilia Moda!? Chloe is always talking about how amazing she is… _and_ Gabriella Moda? Chloe is always going on about how her father needs to convince her to set shop up here in Paris, France!" Marinette leapt to her feet, her mind reeling at the thought of meeting with one of her heroes…and that hero's closest family member.

Glancing down at her nightgown that she was wearing, she spun around quickly to head back to her bedroom portion of her rooms. "Hold on… I need to look amazing…and it has to be one of my own designs…and ooh! This is soo exciting!" Marinette disappeared into her room.

Tikki peeked out of the purse, a laugh escaping her. "I would never have guessed that the king would trust a couple of famous Italian sister to create designer gowns for his own daughter…or do her hair as I highly suspect is why Gabriella Moda is here."

Adrianna laughed, realizing that Tikki had a point.

…

Marinette smoothed the cherry red fabric of the sundress she was wearing. Black sequins caught the light of the high chandelier, making it dazzle, the sleeves stopped right at the shoulders, leaving most of her arms visible. She had amongst her new collection of footwear found a pair of cherry red high heels that matched the simple dress she had made a couple of weeks ago. Her hair was still pulled back into two ponytails, held back by cherry red ribbons. A ladybug charm bracelet that had mysteriously appeared in her room inside of a professionally wrapped box the day before; dangled around her wrist, an almost matching ladybug necklace that she had made around her neck. Li Bao was wearing a matching collar and leash to her outfit, and Tikki was hiding in a designer handbag that by chance was black with little red cherries printed on it.

King William was sitting regally next to her, dressed impeccably in a black suit, a light blue pocket kerchief that matched his light blue tie poking out of his suit pocket. A frown crossed his face as he pulled out a pocket watch, which he flipped open to look at. A sigh escaped him as he glanced over at Marinette…just as the door to the sitting room swung open and the identical twins from Italy strolled into the room. "You are late." King William frowned as he looked to the two women standing across from him.

Both had long, brown hair, dark green eyes, and of course stood about five feet and four inches. The one on the left had her hair done up in a no nonsense bun, and was wearing a crisp, navy blue dress suit, instead of a watch or bracelet however, her wrist had a pincushion filled with straight pins in it resting on it instead. The one on the right had her hair mostly down, and curled loosely, a small loose bun on the top of her head. She was wearing a much more colorful outfit, a bright pink mini skirt, with a black top that had two neon green paw prints on it, both on the sleeves, and then black leggings with a pink ladybug print. She carried a small cosmetics bag in her one hand.

The one with the pincushion, Marinette felt excitement slipped in as she realized that she most likely was Emilia Moda, stepped forward, slipping into a curtsy. "We are sorry your majesty. There was a roadblock on the way to the palace. We did try to hurry." Turning to face Marinette, she dipped into another curtsy, her eyes looking her up and down. "You must be the principessa that we have heard so much about. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Marinette scooped up Li Bao, wanting something solid to hold onto. "No no, the pleasure is all mine…I _love_ your work. And your new Hero Line based off of our very own Ladybug and Chat Noir is truly inspiring!" Marinette beamed as she gently stroked her puppy, the charm bracelet jingling as her hand moved.

A laugh escaped her, before she gestured over to her sister. "I am taking it that you do not need us to introduce ourselves… though to clarify things up in case it is not needed, I am Emilia Moda and this is my wonderful sorella, Gabriella. We truly look forward to working with you."

King William cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Can we please get down to business? Emilia, we have our première balle annuelle is coming up. Marinette doesn't have any ball gowns to wear to it. I was also hoping that Gabriella would handle her hair and makeup for the event." King William interlocked his fingers together.

Emilia nodded in understanding, an excited gleam in her eyes. "Of course…though I am sure that the daughter of Su Beaufort-Cheng has some ideas about what she wants her ball gown to look like."

Marinette blinked, surprised that she apparently knew her mother…and from knowing that knew that she was into fashion. "I actually don't really have any ideas. I never thought I would be designing ball gowns."

"That's alright. By the way, love the outfit. Did you make it?" Emilia nodded to the cherry red dress that Marinette was wearing. Marinette blushed as she nodded in confirmation. Emilia grinned as she placed her hand on her hip. "Not sure if anyone ever told you, but if Su hadn't become queen of France, she would have been an even more famous fashion designer than that Agreste guy and me combined. She was really good and loved to design her own clothes."

Marinette ducked her head as she continued stroking Li Bao.

 **A/N: Done! Phew. Does anyone like Gabriella's outfit, or did I overdo it? I wanted her to be the twin that dressed crazily and stuff. Especially since she does work with hair accessories, makeup, and the latest hair styles. Moda is just Italian for fashion. Sorry…not very creative.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 7: Adrianna's first Akuma

**A/N: Hello! Thanks goes out to petifchef for the Akuma, it's all hers. Umm, I don't actually know Spanish, and I think Google Translate lost something in translation or something. But basically, I got the jest of it, and loved it. Uh…On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs! The Akuma belongs to petifchef!**

Chapter Seven: Akumas can save lives…

Marinette held perfectly still as Emilia swiftly measured her waist. "Il rosa ti sembrerà meraviglioso ... non pensi sorella?"

Grabriella, who was taking notes for Emilia, nodded her head in agreement. "Oh si. Mentre guardi, guarda le pailettes nere nel suo vestito… Penso che possiamo fare un abito a tema coccinella."

Emilia nodded in agreement as she stepped back to show Gabriella the measurement she had just collected. Gabriella nodded in confirmation, darting the number down on the piece of paper in front of her. Turning back to Marinette, Emilia wrapped the measuring tape around her forehead. "Abbiamo un copricapo a tema coccinella per la mascherata?"

Gabriella tapped her pen against her chin, a thoughtful look on her face. "Hmm, no non credo così. Posso farne uno facilmente però."

Emilia nodded in agreement…just as a loud siren went off, and a metal wall slammed down, covering the window. "What is going on here?" Emilia took a startled step back.

Adrianna, who was positioned in the room that they were using to gather measurements, took a step forward. "There must be an akuma attack. The palace always goes on lockdown during them. Come. I must take the princesse to her room, for her safety."

Marinette rolled her eyes at that, though worry wiggled its way into her. If the palace was on lockdown, then how was she going to sneak away to purify the akuma? Adrianna tugged at her arm, determined look on her face. Marinette sighed as she followed her back down the long halls to her bedroom.

…

Adrianna closed the door, her eyes darting around as if double checking that no one was watching. "Ok… I recommend that you transform now. Once you go through my portal…well, I don't know where you will land, k?" Adrianna turned to face her, hands on hips.

"Wait…you're helping me sneak out?" Marinette blinked, surprise flooding her. "And I thought with the lockdown that no one could get in or out."

Adrianna sighed as she spread her arms out. "Look, we both know that you are the only one that can save Paris…and technically the lockdown doesn't affect my portals. Now, are you going to go save Paris or not, jefe?"

"I don't speak Spanish…. And yeah, we're doin' this." Marinette grinned, before calling out the magical words that would transform her from an everyday girl, to the superheroine that all of Paris, France loved. "Tikki…spots on!"

…

Marinette decided that listening to Adrianna's warning about transforming first was a good idea. She barely dodged the rapidly growing…were those vines? "M'lady! So good to see you again." Chat Noir dropped down next to her, using his staff to knock the vines away from them. "Any idea what the akumas name is?"

"You mean, you don't know what this one is calling itself?" Marinette questioned as she pulled her magical yoyo out.

Chat shrugged nervously, his eyes darting around the place. "Technically, I haven't seen the akuma yet…."

A loud screech rippled through the air, right before a huge Banana tree rose up into the air. The leaves unfurled, revealing a young woman sitting on the very top. Her skin was an earthy green color, her hair was made out of the same vines as was growing through the streets. Her glowing ocean blue eyes appeared to be looking straight at the two heroes. She was wearing a dress made from a variety of leaves, a crown of flowers in her hair. "I am Reina Selva! Hand over your Miraculous, Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"Does that answer your question, bugaboo?" Chat Noir grinned as he nodded to the Akuma.

Marinette groaned as she slapped her forward. " _Chat_ …we need to figure out where the Akuma is at..."

"On it!"

Marinette snapped her head up to see that Chat was already charging towards the Akuma head first. Groaning to herself, she charged after her partner, annoyance that he didn't wait to create a plan before charging off. A minute later, she found herself dodging various deadly, but beautiful plant life, shooting in every direction trying to crush her. A yelp of surprise escaped her as a vine grabbed her from below, yanking her up into the air.

Reina Selva grinned as she beckoned the vine closer. Marinette wished the vine had resisted a little bit more as she suddenly swung closer to the Akuma. "¡Entrega tu milagroso!"

"I… I don't understand you…" Marinette stammered out even as a cry of my lady rented the air. Next thing she knew, she was landing with a thud on top of her old school's roof.

Chat twisted around, looking her over intently. "Are you ok, M'lady? You aren't hurt are you?"

"I'm fine Chat." Marinette brushed dirt off of her, a frown crossing her face. "Umm, did you understand what she said back there?"

"No, I'm afraid that I have only taken Chinese lessons." Chat shook his head, worry creasing his brow.

"Wonderful…" Marinette muttered, wishing that he had understood whatever language that was. "I'm going to use my lucky charm now. It might give us a translator's guide." Throwing her yoyo in the air, she yelled the words necessary to summon the lucky charm. "Lucky Charm!"

A minute later a pink with black spots feather duster landed in her hands. Chat frowned as he used his staff to fight off the out of control plants. "What are you going to do? Tickle her to death till she admits why she is an akuma? Or what the akumatized object is?"

"I'm thinking kitty!" Marinette growled, as she looked over the duster…just then an image of Adrianna dusting in the entrance way flashing into her mind. "I know what to do! I'll be right back!"

…

Marinette hoped she knew what she was doing as she dropped out of the portal again, this time with Adrianna next to her. Adrianna had changed back into her off-work, rebel outfit, and had painted a mask on over her eyes. Chat turned to face them, Alya standing next to him filming everything for her blog. "Whoa…who's the rebel here?"

"Rosa. What exactly is the problem here?" Adrianna folded her arms, glancing sideways at Marinette.

"No idea." "Someone's been akumatized. The item is the watering can she is carrying."

Marinette facepalmed upon hearing that, annoyance briefly flashing through that he discovered that when she was gone. "M'lady? What exactly can I do to help, do you know?" Adrianna interrupted her thoughts.

Marinette sighed as she turned to face her. "I don't really know… my lucky charm told me to get you."

Adrianna shook her head, just as the Akuma suddenly screeched out into the late morning air. "¡Vamos, héroes, luchadme! ¡Salva tu preciosa ciudad!" Everyone jumped in alarm, right before she spoke again. "Ahora, ¿dónde está el pequeño mocoso del alcalde? ¡Así que puedo enseñarle una lección sobre jugar con mis creaciones florales!" She stood up suddenly, stepping onto a giant, sturdy rose that acted like a step for her, walking off.

"I thought you said that no one understood what she was saying, jefe." Adrianna spoke up suddenly, her brow furrowed in confusion.

Marinette groaned as she placed her hands on her hips. "How many times do I have to tell…I don't speak…Spanish. She's speaking Spanish isn't she?" Marinette blinked as she realized the small detail.

Adrianna nodded, before turning to face Alya. "Who is the mayor's kid? Do you know?"

Alya wrinkled her nose, annoyance flaring in her eyes. "I go to school with her, why?"

"She's after her, that's why. Necesitamos apurarnos si queremos detenerla antes de que sea demasiado tarde." Adrianna started to leave, before noticing that they were all staring at her. "Right…you guys don't know Español. We need to get going so that you can save the day."

"Oh…yeah that makes a lot more sense."

….

Alya squealed loudly as she watched the currently trio fist pumped, a grin on their faces. "Pound it!"

The bewildered, Hispanic young woman, a florist that was moving shop to Paris, France, was sitting on the floor of the roof, confusion crossing her face as she looked around. Just then, Adrianna grabbed Marinette by the wrist, a grin on her face. "Come on. We need to get back before the French army is sent out…"

"Very funny Rosa." Marinette muttered under her breath as she allowed Adrianna to tug her away.

…

Marinette and Adrianna landed neatly on her balcony, Adrianna somehow changing back to normal, wearing her work uniform. Shaking her head at the ridiculously fastness that she could change in, she walked in her room with plans to grab a much deserved cookie for Tikki from her cookie jar.

Freezing, a gasp escaped her as she stared at her room….at her destroyed room. Adrianna gasped as she stepped next to her, eyes flickering over the damage, before running to the door. "¡Necesitamos decirle al rey sobre esto inmediatamente!"

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, looks like the Akuma attack actually saved Marinette. And Adrianna now has a superhero alter-ego. Yeah! Umm…**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 8: Li Bao's injuries

**A/N: Hello! Um, yeah… not a morning person. But apparently the so-called 'studies' that prove having a pet is good for your emotional health was onto something. Playing with our puppy really calmed me down. Marinette also has a puppy and is rightfully freaked out. Chapter idea!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Eight: Injured pup and Father-daughter bonding time…

King William stood in the doorway to his daughter's ransacked room, fury flaring in his eyes. Guards and servants were moving about the place, determining whether anything was taken, examining the damage done, and fixing the mess. Marinette for once was hovering near him, hugging her arms close to her chest as she scanned her private suite. A servant suddenly took a step back as the ripped jumbled mess that used to be her curtains began moving. Tentatively, one of the guards lifted the fabric up…and Li Bao came scrambling out from underneath it. Yelping, the royal puppy came charging straight to Marinette, tail tucked as close to between her legs as she could manage it.

Marinette quickly bent down, scooping up the small puppy. Li Bao nuzzled her, a soft whimper rising from the tiny pooch. "C'est bon chiot. She's bleeding, Votre Majesté." Sure enough, there was a long bleeding slash down Li Bao's left side.

King William frowned as he reached over and brushed his hand over her matted fur. "Peirre, call the royal vétérinaire. Tell her it's an emergency."

Peirre, who was overseeing the examination of the destroyed rooms, bowed low to the king. "Right away, your highness." He left the room, purpose filling his stride.

Adrianna shook her head as she picked up the damaged vases. "¿Quién haría algo así? ¡Esto es una brecha pura de privacidad! ¡Especialmente a un superhéroe!" She muttered under her breath fiddling with a sharp shard.

Marinette buried her face into the bloodstained fur of her puppy, attempting to hide the tears that streaked her face…

….

Marinette pulled her knees to her chest as she sat on one of her lounge chairs out on her balcony. A light breeze played with her loose hair, gently caressing her tearstained cheek. Tikki had flown back inside awhile ago, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She stared in outer space, not really seeing the twinkling stars or the light of the full moon.

Suddenly, a heavy, silk, comforter fell across her shoulders. "Bit cold to be out here by yourself, jefe."

"I don't know Spanish, Adrianna." Marinette shook her head, as she turned to look at the maid.

Adrianna sat down next to her, sitting a steaming mug on the table next to her. "I know. But that doesn't change the fact it is cold out here…and you're only wearing a light pink nightgown with short sleeves."

Marinette wrinkled her nose at her, before looking down at her hands. "How's Li Bao doing?"

"Good. The vet says to make sure she doesn't lick her stitches too much, but other than that, she's already in her bed, sleeping." Adrianna watched her princess relax slightly at that, relieved.

A soft cough from behind drew Adrianna's attention away from Marinette. Suddenly mumbling an apology to the already staring out in outer-space again princess, Adrianna left the balcony. King William slipped into the seat that Adrianna had just evacuated, holding a steaming mug in his hand. Lifting it to his lips, he sipped slowly at the hot liquid. Lowering his mug, he nodded to Marinette's. "You should drink that before it gets cold. I know for a fact that the cooks may have added a pinch of peppermint to it."

Marinette started, having not realized that the king had joined her. Reaching carefully, she kept one eye on the king and the other on what she was doing. Lifting the steaming mug to her lips, she took a careful sip. Like he had told her, there _was_ peppermint mixed into the rather rich and creamy hot chocolate. Settling back into her chair, she pulled on her blanket, reverting both of her eyes back to her lap. "I didn't realize you were here."

King William frowned at that, gently swishing the liquid in his mug around. "I am your father. Someone broke into your room, and injured _your_ puppy. Of course I am here. I just…J'ai besoin que tu te rendes compte que je tiens beaucoup à toi."

Marinette blinked at that, surprise flooding her. Ducking her head, she took a large gulp of her hot chocolate, scalding her tongue. Silence fell as they sat in the darkening night, two lone strangers that were by chance were related, sipping at steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

…

Marinette stirred awake, sleepily rubbing at her eyes. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the sunlight streaming into her bedroom. Her covers shifted as she moved, trying to get her bearings. The canopy part of her bed had been untied, allowing the fabric to gracefully shield her from view. At the foot of her bed was a tray full of all of her favorite breakfast foods. Leaning over, she pulled it onto her lap, picking up the fork off of the tray. Digging into the pancakes, which were drenched in syrup, she quickly ate all of her breakfast.

Slipping out of her covers, she walked over to her closet and pulled the door open. Time to get ready for the day.

….

Tikki stifled a yawn as she flew into the walk-in closet to find Marinette mostly ready for the day. She was wearing jeans that were two washes short of being broken in, a green shirt with a back cat head on the back, and a pair of worn out pink running shoes. She was sitting in front of her closet's vanity, her new charm bracelet on her wrist, a new unopened package in front of her. The size indicated that it was another piece of jewelry. Marinette hummed to herself as she opened the package. A Chat Noir themed necklace fell out, clinking lightly as it fell onto the solid oak top. Smiling, Marinette picked it up, her fingers gingerly playing with the cat head charm in the center of the necklace.

Tikki shook her head as she flew over to her Chosen. "Marinette…your hair is a mess."

"Ah! Tikki!" Marinette spun around to face her kwami, a blush crossing her face as she curled her fingers around the charm. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Tikki giggled; a small smile on her face as she noticed how flustered Marinette was. "I wonder who it is that is leaving you such nice presents?"

Marinette shrugged, slipping the necklace on. "Whoever it is, they have a wonderful taste when it comes to jewelry."

…

Tikki glanced over at Li Bao, a frown crossing her features as she realized that the usually energetic puppy was just moping. Marinette walked into the room, her hair pulled back in its usual twin ponytails. Shaking her head, she bent down and scratched Li Bao on the back of her one ear. "You get better girl, understood?"

A soft woof escaped the puppy, before she laid her head back down on her paws.

"Well…that was depressing." Adrianna's voice came from somewhere behind Marinette.

Straightening, Marinette turned to face the maid that she was beginning to see has her own maid. "Hi Adrianna. What brings you here?"

"The king wants to see you. Something about putting something off too long." Adrianna turned to leave, trusting that Marinette would follow her….

 **A/N: Done! Umm, yeah…not exactly what I had in mind, but it works. We shall see where this goes! And they are still clueless on who would break into Marinette's room. Here's a hint: assassination attempt in the prologue. Well, not entirely sure you can call it an attempt when they were trying to kill the queen and she did die…**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 9: King William's Greenhouse

**A/N: Hello! I'm just gonna randomly drop my disclaimers…just cause we all know that I don't own anything, except for my OCs. I'll put it back in incase I use an akuma idea that someone leaves me…please leave me an akuma idea! So, um, yeah let's go see what the king wants with Marinette. Just so you all know, I know absolutely zip about gardening and greenhouses (despite taking one greenhouse class in high school…didn't enjoy it as much as Cat did)**

Chapter Nine: The Top Secret Greenhouse of King William…

Marinette hurried down the long hall to the king's office, believing that he would be in there. Surprise flickered in her when a servant stopped her. Upon learning that the young apparent princess was supposed to be with the king via the king's orders, he redirected her to the large courtyard garden behind the palace. Confused about that, she made her way to the palace's equivalent of a backdoor and slipped out back into the large yard.

Picking her way through the cobbled pathways, she approached a lone gardener that was trimming one of the rose bushes, so that it looked like a unicorn. "Excuse me? But have you seen the king? He requested my presence."

The gardener didn't look up as he pointed down the path. "That way. Turn left, go straight for five steps then turn right. Take another six steps, and then turn right again. There should be a little greenhouse there. Can't miss it."

"Merci Monsieur." Marinette thanked the man before hurrying off into the direction he had pointed.

It didn't take her long to find the little greenhouse that he had mentioned, which suspiciously had a sign that read _no servants allowed_ hanging in the window. Wondering vaguely what that was about, she walked into the greenhouse…and immediately felt like she had walked into a dream come true. Plants were everywhere. Hanging in pots that dangled from the ceiling, to multiple tables filled with beautiful, well cared for plants, there also were several planted into the ground itself. Sucking in a deep breath to fill her lungs with the slightly moist, warm air of the greenhouse, she walked over to one of the plants, her hands gently caressing it.

"Good, you're here. I thought we could bond over my favorite hobby…especially since according to Tom and Sabine you enjoy it as well." King William appeared by her shoulder, covered in dirt, gesturing around the greenhouse at the various plants.

Marinette turned in a slow circle eyes dancing over every single plant form in the small greenhouse. "You enjoy gardening?"

"Oh yes. In fact that one you were just admiring was a wedding gift to me from your mother." King William stated with pride.

Marinette allowed a small oh escape her, before moving onto another, very sweet smelling plant that was planted in the ground. "Is that what I think it is?"

King William winced at her obtuse way of changing the subject. "If by that you mean a strawberry plant, then yes it is. Ah, I have three more in here somewhere…too many for me to enjoy all by myself if you catch my meaning."

"This one is ripe." Marinette fingered a plump strawberry.

King William nodded his head, a smile slowly crossing his features. "Go ahead. I won't say anything."

Marinette grinned as she plucked the strawberry off of the plant, popping it into her mouth. Tikki slipped out of her hiding spot, zooming over to examine the plant before taking a strawberry for herself. King William plucked one off as well, popping it into his mouth. Gesturing to Marinette to follow him, he moved farther into the greenhouse. Marinette brushed her hands off her pants as she followed after him.

It didn't take long for him to silently hand her a spray bottle full of water and gesture at several rather droopy plants near the back. Staying silent, she quickly set to work tending to them, King William falling in step next to her with his own spray bottle.

….

Marinette knelt down next to a large, gorgeous bush, pruning it gently as King William watered a small potted rose bush. Tikki was zooming everywhere, occasionally pausing to sniff the different plants and nibble on a strawberry.

A loud frantic knocking sound filled the air suddenly, causing King William and Marinette to pause in their work, a frown crossing the former's face. Tikki zoomed into Marinette's purse, hiding from the servant's eyesight. Brushing the dirt off of his pants, King William walked over to the door, pulling it open to admit a concerned looking, matronly housekeeper into the small greenhouse.

"I'm so sorry to bother you while you are out here your majesty…but you must understand, the break in yesterday was leaked to the news." Taking a deep breath, she crossed her arms, to prevent herself stop herself from trembling. "The news reporters also know about the princess and want to know who she is. They don't have name, and they want one."

Marinette frowned, not liking the anger that was slowly building up in her king's eyes. Reaching a hand out to a ladybug that somehow had flown into the stuffy room, she allowed it to crawl all over her hand. "Coccinelle." Looking up she noticed the weird looks that the others were giving her. "My best friend is a wannabe reporter. She practices constantly and is really good. Experience with that is what I'm going off of here. We tell everyone that I am Princess Coccinelle. Not Marinette, not yet anyways. Am I making sense?"

King William arched his eyebrow upwards, now surprised instead of angry. "I did not know you hung out with someone like that."

Marinette shrugged as she turned back to the plant next to her. "You never asked. Alya's really cool though. Wouldn't trade her for anyone."

King William nodded, before turning back to the housekeeper. "Make sure that Peirre does that Hannah. Anything else I need to know?"

"Yes…the nobility insist that they meet her." Hannah twisted her hands together in worry, her brow creasing in thought.

"She's not ready…and that usually draws the attention of the paparazzi." King William folded his arms, a scowl crossing his features.

Marinette rolled her eyes, wondering if he forgot already who she was according to all of Paris. "I can wear a mask. We can all wear masks. A masquerade to introduce me to all of them at once."

Hannah nodded slowly, her mind clearly catching onto the idea. "The annual ball coming up and we already were planning it to be a masquerade."

King William nodded his head in agreement, before speaking again. "Tell everyone that Princess Coccinelle will be attending the upcoming ball."

"Yes your majesties." Hannah dipped into a deep curtsy.

Marinette felt awkward and unsure how to respond to that, while King William dismissed the housekeeper as if it were totally normal.

 **A/N: Done! And interesting fact that won't make sense to you unless you're LDS, there was a member of the seventy by the name of Elder Yoshihiko Kikuchi, and he apparently wrote my oldest sister a letter. I'm working on this and texting her about it at the same time. I really should get to bed though…so night!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	11. Chapter 10: Akuma in the Palace

**A/N: Hello! Sorry this chapter is soo late! Anyways, the akuma itself belongs to Adrozani84, who the akuma is belongs to me. Also, in another story that I'm writing I just killed off the pet to two of the main characters and it made me really upset… which is weird cause I knew from the beginning that I was going to do it…and the day came and I just was upset that Marcher had to die…he was old though and couldn't live much longer and this is getting long so; onto the story!**

 **LuckyCharmz, you don't need to read the chapters in my stories together. They way I write them, as I'm sure you noticed by now, is that it is like two different stories that are dealing with the same akumas in the same order…**

Chapter Ten: A lesson on Paying Attention…

Marinette slipped into her room quietly, her thoughts tumbling randomly through her mind. Flopping down on one of her plush seats in her room, she grabbed her laptop and googled French princess. And promptly groaned as several news articles about the princess popped up. Fingers flying across the keyboard, she barely noticed Tikki picking up her TV remote and turning the news on.

 _"_ _We now have more knowledge about our mystery princess. Coccinelle Beaufort-Cheng, princess of France will be attending the upcoming Masquerade Ball. King William has also announced a desire to extend an invitation to one of the heroes of Paris, Chat Noir. Now this is just leading to questions about why not Ladybug."_ The news reporter announced on the TV, causing Tikki to freeze and glance over at Marinette, who froze….right before she leapt to her feet and stormed over to her door.

"Père! What is this about you inviting Chaton!?" Marinette screeched without thinking about it, running out of the room.

King William, who was strolling through the halls while discussing decorations for the upcoming ball with several servants, blinked in surprise, before turning to face his daughter. "I thought you might like having someone you already know at the ball. Is something wrong with that fille?"

Marinette ran her fingers through her hair, anxiety flooding her eyes. "No no… just that I wasn't expecting that…at all!"

King William chuckled as he placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Relax… leave everything to me, k? Nothing can go wrong with me in charge." He froze, what it was she called him just now registering in the back of his mind. "What did you call me?"

"I don't understand your majesty…" Marinette knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"You called me father…." King William whispered softly, his eyes round with surprise.

Marinette blinked, shock slipping in. Shaking her head quickly, she ducked back into her room, her face turning bright red at the slip of tongue. "Tikki…how did I not notice that I said that!"

Tikki shrugged as she hovered in front of her Chosen. "Oh Marinette..."Before Tikki could give her any advice, there was a loud scream followed by…howling?

Marinette jumped, before breaking out at a run once more, this time tearing through the many halls in the palace till she got to the front door….where an akuma was standing. The akuma was interestingly enough a werewolf of all things. Snarling, the creature turned to face Marinette and Tikki, who was hiding in her purse again. The second it spotted her however, it went from on the attack to downright playful, dropping down on all fours, tail wagging. Marinette shook her head, before glancing over at the servants and guards that were also in the hall. Dismay filled her as she realized that they were all distracted, playing with each other and not noticing what was going on. All but one servant that was holding a familiar leash. As Marinette watched, the long scratch on the servant slowly disappeared…and then once it was gone she joined in with the playing with the others.

"Not good Tikki…not good at all." Marinette slowly backed away, before breaking off at a run, this time running away from the akuma…who was giving chase.

Tikki popped her head out, worry creasing her brow. "It looks like if the akuma scratches you, you forget about your responsibilities and only want to play!"

"Great…a friendly werewolf….and how did it get in here?!" Marinette gasped as she ducked through a large set of doors, not really paying any attention to where she was going.

"Whoever was akumatized must have been here already!" Tikki provided as she zipped out of her purse. "You need to transform now!"

Marinette nodded in agreement, before flicking her hair away from her ear. "Tikki! Spots on!"

A minute later, Marinette jumped onto the akumas back, curling her fingers into its fur as she hung on for dear life as it charged out of the palace…and towards the city. "Come on! Where's the item!?" She scanned the werewolf frantically for anything that stood out to her. She was about to give up and jump down and help with the evacuations, when she spotted something that most definitely was not part of the akuma and thus could only be the item… "Oh no…."

 **A/N: Done! Yes, I know it is short, but come on! She just figured out who it is, and what the item is. I love this idea…and man, things are about to get interesting! And yes, I know it is still a bit early for her to call the king father, but having her scream 'you're majesty' or 'you're highness' seemed kinda weird and pointless to me. 'Father' made the most sense. Sorry about it.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	12. Chapter 11: Li Bao doesn't like heights

**A/N: Hello! Umm, yeah… I am working on this between doing laundry and cleaning my room so this might be a smidgen jumbled… if it comes off as rush I apologize in advance.**

 **Disclaimer: The akuma itself belongs to Androzani84!**

Chapter Eleven: A Sweet Surprise…

Marinette was so shocked upon seeing her precious puppy's collar on the akuma that she let go, allowing herself to freefall to the ground below. Before she could pull her yoyo out and use it to save herself, familiar strong arms wrapped around her lithe body.

"Nice of you to drop by, My lady." Chat Noir joked as he carefully sat her back down on the ground, near where her friends, AND Chloe, were gathered together.

Chloe shot forward, tackling Marinette suddenly. Alarmed, Marinette wiggled her way out of there, uncomfortable being so close to the spoiled brat. "Ladybug! You have to help me! Adrikins is missing! That thing must have turned him into a werewolf when we weren't looking." Chloe turned to glare at Li Bao's akuma form, which was getting ready to attack a couple of adults supervising kids playing in the park.

Marinette shook her head, wondering exactly how much of the akuma's power had Chloe witnessed. Her guess was none. "I'm afraid that you have the akumas power mixed up…"

"What do you mean by that?" A familiar voice cut in suddenly, surprise thrumming through it. "It's a werewolf! Everyone knows that werewolves scratch people to turn them into other werewolves." Marinette turned around to face her best friend.

 _She must not have seen the akuma in action yet for once._ Pinching the bridge of her nose to stop herself from sneezing, she spoke slowly so that they get the memo. "In this case… no. Those affected forget all about their responsibilities and only want to play." Turning to her partner in crime fighting, arching her eyebrow upwards. "So kitty? Try not to get scratch this time around."

Chat Noir nodded in confirmation. "I will try not to bugaboo."

"Don't call me that." Marinette glanced behind her to see that Li Bao had succeeded in scratching the adults. "You all go and make it look like you're playing. She appears to be only interested in those that aren't playing."

Rose whimpered at that, clearly scared for the two heroes. "What about you? You aren't playing, you're protecting us."

Marinette bit her bottom lip, her eyes flickering to her puppy…and then to Chat Noir. Then back again. She did this about ten times, a plan slowly forming in her mind. "Chaton?"

"…Yes?" Marinette frowned, surprised about the hesitance in his voice.

"You look very similar to her favorite toy. Think you can be a decoy?" Marinette could feel herself warming up to the half-baked plan in her mind. "Play _with_ her. keep her distracted while I grab the item." A smile crossed Marinette's face, positive that nothing could go wrong with this plan.

"Uh…what do you mean by that!?" Was it just her, or was her normally adorably enthusiastic partner seemed uncertain about this plan, which is strange because it was similar to past plans that they have done. "Do you even know what the item is?!" Chat Noir was really freaking out over this plan ofhers.

 _Must not have noticed the collar._ "Last I checked, werewolves don't wear collars. Puppies on the other hand do. She owns a black cat squeaky toy. You're a black cat. Now go! quickly before she loses us again!" Marinette bolted for the akuma, trusting that her partner was going to do as she asked.

 _Great…just realized I shouldn't have known all that personal information. Lots of people own dogs. No way he can me out if I come out and tell them it is my own puppy!_ Marinette thought to herself as she leapt back onto Li Bao's back. Clinging on for dear life, she blocked out the screams tearing from her partner. Finally she was at the collar and very gently she pulled the collar off and leapt to the ground. once her feet her solidly planted, she snapped the expensive collar in half with ease. Swinging her yoyo out she quickly caught the akuma.

"Time to devilize!" Marinette couldn't help her smile as she released the now purified white butterfly. Closing her eyes, she tossed her yoyo up in the air so as to summon her lucky charm and clean up the mess Li Bao had made. "Lucky charm!" Opening her eyes, she fought the urge to roll her eyes upon seeing that it was a pink and black spotted leash…dog leash to be more precise. She tossed it in the air as she called upon the last of her powers. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

A sigh escaped Chat Noir as the ladybugs fixed everything. Max walked over to them right then and knelt down next to Li Bao. "Aren't you a cute thing." Looking up, he glanced around curiously. "Where's her collar?"

Marinette cautiously moved forward, holding the collar up for them to see, while covering up the tag. "I have it right here."

"Can I put it back on?!" It was a miracle that Marinette didn't jump when her best friend suddenly materialized next to her.

She quickly shook her head, moving the collar closer to her chest. "Seeing has it kinda has my civilian self's name on it, I think I'll do it. Come here…" _Uh…can't say Li Bao… too uncommon of a name… LB!_ "LB."

A yip escaped her puppy as she bounced over to her, paws pawing at her leg. Bending down, she quickly, and carefully, refastened the collar onto Li Bao. Easier said than done with how much the puppy was squirming. Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck, uncertainty dancing in his eyes. "So…you have a puppy?"

 _Chat must be worried about Hawkmoth figuring me out._ _I'll just put his fears to rest._ "Yeah… I highly doubt she told Hawkmoth anything though. I mean, unless he can understand animals, he wouldn't understand anything she is saying to him." Marinette tensed up as her earrings beeped, signaling she didn't have much time before she transforms back. "I have to go! A plus tard minou!" Scooping Li Bao up, she sprinted out of there. She really didn't need them to learn she was Ladybug…it would put them in danger.

….

Marinette sighed as she collapsed onto one of her deck chairs, releasing her transformation at the same time. Tikki took one look at the exhausted heroine/princess and decided to let her rest for now. Tikki snuggled up to Li Bao to keep the anxious puppy calm. Apparently someone didn't like swinging across the rooftops at top speed.

"Marinette?" A familiar voice called out as the door to the balcony opened suddenly. "I have cookies for your, um, kwami, right?"

Marinette's eyes widened in shock as she turned to look at the woman who raised her. "Maman…"

 **A/N: Done! I've got this in the bag… lets see here, some catching up to do next… I can totally do this!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	13. Chapter 12: Marinette's List

**A/N: Hello! So this might take me awhile just cause my writer's block on another story has finally lifted so I will be flipping between the two stories…**

Chapter Twelve: Making the List….

Marinette flung herself at Sabine, hugging her tightly. "You're here!"

Sabine laughed as she hugged her back. "Of course I'm here. Tom and I are catering for the ball and we're going over the menu one last time…of course we might go over it more the closer we get to it." She looked Marinette over, a warm smile on her face. "Oh, I've missed you sooo soo much!"

"I missed you too Maman." Marinette slipped back inside, Tikki and Li Bao on her heels.

Tikki squealed with delight at the sight of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies sitting on the coffee table. "Ooh! These look absolutely delicious! Thank you." Tikki zipped over to grab one.

Sabine settled down into one of the armchairs even as Adrianna slipped into the room, carrying a piece of paper and a fancy pen. "Excuse me… but the king wants to know who you would like to see at the ball, jefe."

Marinette grumbled under her breath about how she didn't know any Spanish, before accepting the paper. "I'm sorry Maman. Looks like your timing for a visit is off."

Adrianna spoke up, her voice timid. "Do you want me to ask the royal assistant to schedule a luncheon between you and your aunt?"

Marinette arched her eyebrow upwards, not sure she liked Adrianna being timid and meek, she liked spunky and confident Adrianna better. "Sure that would be nice. See if he can't get my…uh, uncle in as well."

"Of course." Adrianna curtsied before leaving the room.

Once alone, Marinette bit her bottom lip, before scribbling something down. "Alya has to be here…but as a reporter. Covering a ball would look good on her resume and I can give her an exclusive interview." Pausing she glanced up at the ceiling, absently reaching down to scratch her puppy on the top of its head. "Um, Nino probably would want to go to support her…and I know that Rose and Juleka would love to attend a ball, especially Rose. Ivan and Mylene definitely deserve to come. Oh! And Max and Markov! Kim and Alix would want to have a competition to see who can dance with the most people. Sabrina deserves a break from Chloe every now and then…" Marinette scribbled out everything she was saying on the paper, her mind whirling with ideas…involving her friends. "I bet a ball would really inspire Nathaniel with his drawings. Um…maybe Adrien…"

"Oh, Adrien has already been invited since his father is such a prominent man in the business world." Sabine pointed out gently.

Marinette could feel her face flush with embarrassment. She had been thinking out loud and of course her crush came up! "Right…then I guess that is all then. Would you like to catch up now?"

"Sure!" Sabine laughed as she smiled at her niece whom she viewed as a daughter.

 **A/N: Done! Yes, I know its short… but come on! All that really needed to happen was for most of Marinette's class to get invited to the ball, at least on the list to get invited. I know the Agrestes during this time already as their initiations. I am having it so that nobles and wealthy business men get theirs before the others…including the mayor and his family.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	14. Chapter 13: Designing Catastrophe

**A/N: Hello! Writer's block on my miraculous stories over with! I'm just gonna bring back in the plot of someone is after Marinette, and getting ready for the ball…and the return of the phone! Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen: Design Catastrophe…

Marinette hummed to herself as she sketched out the perfect ball gown for Alix. It wasn't super fancy, and incorporated Alix's favorite animal, a bunny. Reaching absentmindedly to the bowl of fruit next to her, she grabbed a strawberry and nibbled on it. Tikki was watching with a combination of amusement and concern. Whether she knew it or not, but for each of her classmates she was doing a miraculous theme of some sort. Sad thing was, she knew that the kwamis for each of those miraculous would easily get along with the friend Marinette was designing with them.

"Princess? Here is your phone back. It is highly secured now." A random butler, not Peirre though, held out a silver serving tray that held her cell phone.

Marinette blinked, before reaching out and taking the phone. "Hmm, thank you." She turned her attention back to what she was sketching.

The servant bowed to her, before leaving her alone. He had barely left when her phone buzzed, announcing that a text just arrived. Grabbing her phone, she quickly checked it to see that it was from Alya. Apparently her invitations just arrived. Grinning, she texted her back, telling her not to worry about the outfits for that night.

Sitting it back down, she added a small, very slight detail to Alix's dress, before turning the page to start work on Juleka's dress. Juleka loved rattle snakes, so she found herself trying to work that into the outfit. "Li Bao, don't get into that please." As Marinette spoke, she glanced over at her puppy, who was pawing at a giant bin of yarn. With a small yip, the royal puppy ran up to her, tail wagging. Marinette scratched her behind the ears, before turning back to her designs.

Tikki decided to go find one of Li Bao's toys…particularly her favorite toy. Diving into the wall, she left Marinette and Li Bao alone.

Marinette sighed as she lifted her sketchbook up to examine the design for Juleka. It definitely screamed her name for sure…but it felt like it was missing something. Frowning, she placed it down on her desk, tapping her pencil to her chin. She hadn't been doing it long when she heard the faint clicking sound of a gun being cocked. Launching out of her seat, she dove to the side just as a spray of bullets peppered her chair and desk. Heart pounding loudly, she reached over and grabbed a now barking madly Li Bao, tucking her under her arm. Sprinting, she bolted out of her sewing room and into her private sitting room. Without pausing, she ducked into her bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Glancing down at her puppy, she realized she made a big mistake. She didn't have her phone on her. Groaning, she sank down to the floor, rolling her eyes skyward. "Tikki! I need your help!"

The energetic kwami darted forward, worry creasing her brow. "I don't think it's an akuma. We have to be careful about this one."

"I know… but they're missing with the wrong princess, or should I say superhero?" Marinette pushed herself into a standing position even as bullets began slamming into the private bath's door. "Tikki! Spots on!" Tikki quickly merged into her earrings, transforming her into Ladybug.

Grabbing her magic yoyo, Marinette turned to face the door. Silently she counted to three….the second she reached the number; the door was kicked open by a lady dressed in black that was wearing a ski mask. The mystery lady froze, confusion flashing in her eyes. "You are not the princess. Where is she?"

Marinette fought the urge to face palm. "You do realize that you should never ask a _superhero_ where the person that they are protecting is hiding at…right?"

The lady seemed startled about that, before rather quickly regaining her composer. "Look missy, my client is paying me big bucks to bring down the princess…not to fight you, so move it!"

"Really don't know anything about superheroes, do you?" Marinette began twirling her yoyo at max speed, creating a force field in front of her.

Scowling now, the lady lifted her gun in the air and began firing. The spray of bullets flew across the room…and promptly missed their marks as her indestructible yoyo redirected them elsewhere. "How are you doing that!?"

Marinette rolled her eyes skyward, before speaking, her voice laced with annoyance directed at the would be assassin. "It's called an indestructible yoyo that also is pretty strong. Any other questions?"

Snarling, she threw her gun to the side and tackled Marinette. Surprised at this new tactic, she stopped spinning her yoyo and ended up crashing to the ground as the older woman slammed into her. Gasping for breath, she twisted out from underneath her assailant and shoved the palm of her hand into her chin. A cry of pain tore from her, making the assassin to recoil away from her. Marinette quickly did a backwards handspring, twisting midair to land on her feet. Curling her fingers into a fist, the spotted heroine looked around the room for something to help her.

Of course, it being a bathroom didn't offer her much. Except for two different bathtubs and a whole lot of shampoos and conditioners…and bubbles…and fragrant perfumes that were ridiculously expensive. A grin slowly crossed her face as she began formulating a plan. Sprinting forward, she snagged several of her shampoos and dog shampoos and perfumes. Risking out her yoyo, she caught the turn knob on her tub with it and yanked rather hard. The tub began to screech loudly as water slammed out of the sprout and into the tub below. Unscrewing everything she held minus the perfumes, she dumped everything out on the floor. Careful not to slip on the now slippery floor, she lifted the perfumes up and sprayed them with all she was worth at the intruder.

Apparently she wasn't expecting that to happen either. A loud screech escaped her as she flayed her arms around, trying to keep the perfumes out of her eyes. Fortunately for Marinette, she didn't notice where she was going and slipped on the split shampoos, causing her to crash rather loudly into the now full swimming pool sized tub. Thudding footsteps filled the air, right before several guards came in. Marinette nodded to them, before yanking the assassin out of the tub and glaring at her.

"Who sent you to take out the princess?"

"That is none of your business." She snarled angrily at the popular heroine.

Marinette rolled her eyes skyward, before speaking up again. "Actually, it kinda is if the king asked me to protect his daughter from the likes of you." Marinette eyed the now silent, soaking wet assassin. Sighing suddenly, she shoved her to the guards. "Take her away. The gun over there is hers. She tried to kill the princess. I'll go get her from where I hid her."

"Right away Ladybug!" The guards seemed torn between whether they should bow or salute her.

Marinette watched them go, before slumping against her bathroom's wall. "Tikki, spots off." A pink light flooded the room as she detransformed. Unfortunately, the second her magical spandex armor disappeared, pain from her shoulder where she slammed it into the marble floor surged, causing her to gasp and crumble to the ground. "Why does it hurt? It's never hurt before!"

Tikki sighed, before speaking, her voice tight with concern. "That's because you have never fought a regular human before. You didn't use your powers to reverse any damage done. Including injuries you sustained during the fight."

"Great… so what I'm hearing is that this was a bad idea big time." Marinette mumbled under her breath.

Tikki shook her head, even as Li Bao crept forward and shoved her head under Marinette's hand. The three of them sat there silently as they waited for the all clear to be given, exhausted from the battle that she had to do just now.

 **A/N: Done! She has her phone again, and is fighting off assassins that are after…well, herself. She also is already designing her friends outfits for the ball. All in all, fun!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	15. Chapter 14: Tour by Phone

**A/N: Hello! Ok…writer's block over with this story, not Sir Kitty. Oops. Meh. I can't think of anything anyways so it is back… ah well. I know where we're headed; I just don't know how we get there….**

Chapter Fourteen: Tour by Phone…

Marinette listened to the gentle hum of her sewing machine as she fed the glittering fabric through the machine. Tikki was nibbling on a cookie close by, while Li Bao literally slept on her foot. A brief knock drew her attention briefly back to the door leading into her sewing room.

King William stood in the doorway, his brow furrowed with worry. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to what she was doing. "I am fine your highness."

"That's not… fille please. I just received word that there was an assassin in here and you're acting as if everything is ok!" King William really didn't know what to think about her calm demeanor.

Marinette rolled her eyes as she leaned over to double check the measurements that Sabrina had sent her. "Well… it was just an assassin, no super powers or anything like that. Unlike what I normally have to deal with."

King William muttered something darkly under his breath, before speaking up so that she could hear him. "I still don't believe that someone of your status should be fighting villains!"

"Saving victims….we haven't gotten to Hawkmoth yet! We need to know where he is at and who he is before we can do that." Marinette wondered how many times will she have to go over this with him.

King William sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I need your help to plan the ball. I know what my age group and guests will be expecting but I rather not bore you and your guests. Also, your mother was always better at planning the decorations and place settings than me."

Marinette blinked slowly, before rubbing her forehead. "Can you find a way to squeeze that between my lessons and sewing? I kinda promised my classmates that I can make them their outfits…"

King William peered over at her, a warm smile crossing his face. "Of course. Planning for the ball will take place instead of your afternoon classes. I will see you tomorrow then."

He then left the room. Marinette watched him go, before picking her phone up and dialing a certain number into it. A minute later the screen filled with a familiar, smiling face. _"Marinette! You called! And it is the middle of class too. Everyone say hi!"_ Alya turned the phone's camera around so that she can see everyone in attendance.

"Hi guys! Sorry, forgot that you should be in class right now. My tutors called in sick today so I get the day off…um, Mylene? I actually was calling you to ask a question about your dress." Marinette stood up and headed to the second floor of her sewing room. Holding the phone out so that she could see the large variety of expensive fabric filling the second floor, she asked her question. "What fabric do you want me to use for your dress?"

" _Seriously? Are you in a fabric store shopping while we are slaving away at school?"_ Alya's voice whined from the phone.

Marinette gave a little nervous laugh as she fingered a bright yellow satin fabric. "Actually…this is my new room…well. Part of it. But seriously, I have a great idea for you Mylene but I just…I don't know which fabrics to use. What do you think?"

" _Your new room is even more crowded with fabrics than your old one!"_ Chloe screeched from somewhere in the background.

The young princess sighed as she removed her hand from the fabric. "Chloe…I said that it's just a part of my room. My room with my father is a lot bigger than the one I had above the bakery."

" _Ha! I'll believe it when I see it!"_ Chloe really was being annoying. Marinette wondered if it had to do with the fact she hadn't invited her, or if she was just imagining that she was being more annoying than usual.

" _I like that soft baby blue over there by the dark blue and pale blue."_ Mylene nervously spoke up, drawing the aspiring designer to the fabric she had noticed.

"This one?" Marinette questioned as she ran her fingers over the satin baby blue fabric.

" _Yes. It looked really nice…"_ Mylene whispered softly, the phone's mic barely picking her up.

"Thanks Mylene. I'll get your dress done as soon as possible." Marinette sighed with relief that that particular problem was done and over with.

" _Marinette? Since you are on skype with us right now, why not give us a tour of your new room?"_ Ms. Bustier asked from where she stood in the crowded screen.

Marinette blinked, before quickly shrugging. "Ok. Well, as you can see this is the second floor of my sewing room… um, if we go down here we will be on the first floor which is where the actual designing and sewing takes place at." Marinette jumped onto the handrail of the staircase and slid down to the bottom floor. She moved the phone around so that everyone could see the sewing machine and mannequins and a bunch of other things. Like the inspiration wall that was filled with her drawings of different outfits.

Moving across the room, she opened the door and stepped out. "I now have my own private sitting room which is this room." She moved the phone around so that they could see the furniture, plants, and of course large TV.

" _What?! Why would your parent spend money he doesn't have on giving you your own sitting room? That is absolutely utterly ridiculous."_ Chloe screeched loudly, protesting against the tour.

Marinette rolled her eyes, before walking over and pulling open her bathroom door. "This is my private bath." Dropping her voice to a conspiratorial tone, she continued. "I think I can miss lessons just by soaking in there for hours…" Changing her tone back to normal, she strode off to her actual bedroom. "And this is my actual bedroom!" She swung the door open and walked to the middle of the room where she spun in a slow circle. "AS you can see I have a functional bed, and a walk-in closet as well as another TV…yeah, I think it's too many too. I also have a fireplace!"

" _Why do you have a large bed in your room next to your bed? And on a raised platform too!"_ Alya questioned, confusion flooding her voice.

Marinette blinked, before realizing that they thought that Li Bao's bed was her own. Shaking her head, she walked over to her bed. "Alya…that is my bed. The other bed is a _pet_ bed. Someone thought that I would forgive them for turning my life upside down by getting me my very own puppy."

" _Oh." "What!?"_ Marinette rolled her eyes, even as Ms. Bustier spoke up, asking the class to say their goodbyes and hang up so that they can get back to class. _"Unless there is more to your room Marinette?"_

Marinette thought about it, before shaking her head. "Just the balcony. And the only real interesting there is the view and Jacuzzi. Sorry."

" _You have a Jacuzzi!? Sweet! I am soo gonna try and find a way to visit you!"_ Alya screeched loudly, before hurriedly saying her goodbyes.

Marinette laughed as she bid her friends and teacher goodbye. Slipping her phone into her pocket, she decided she better go see what all exactly needed to be done with the ballroom anyways. The ball was coming up after all…

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, I don't think Chloe likes seeing that Marinette's real father spends more money on her than the mayor does on her… I can't wait for her to discover that she is the princess and the king is her 'daddykins'. Not that Marinette will ever call him that. He is lucky if she calls him** **père** **.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	16. Chapter 15: Let's Go to a Ball! Part One

A/N: Hello! Uh, come on brain…think. We cannot just jump straight to the ball and all of those problems…I mean that is still coming up. Right? Ugh. Know what, let's just do a time skip to the ball… and figure everything out from there or something. I don't know! My brain wants to write about the ball, particularly the stuff that the class as to leave out of their essays… for reasons. Maybe I should just give it what it wants….

Chapter Fifteen: Let's go to a Ball!

Marinette twirled around her bedroom, wearing the magnificent ball gown that Emilia had made for her, her hair pulled up in the elegant style that Gabriella had chosen. The satin gown had off-the shoulder sleeves, and was a deep red color. Black silk gloves covered her hands clear up to her elbows, black sequins sewn into the gown itself. Black designer high heels clicked softly against the ground, while soft loose curls slipped in front of her face. Her hair was done up in a half-bun, the rest of it curled loosely and set loose. Sparkling pearls and diamonds glittered in her hair, a red mask with the same glittery black sequins as her dress covering the top half of her face. A simple gold chain hung around her neck, with an elegant ladybug charm dangling at the end.

A small satin black handbag was clutched in her hands as she slowly came to a stop. Tikki sighed with glee as she clapped her hands together. "Ooh! Marinette you look beautiful!"

Marinette blushed as she examined the elegant gown. "Thank you. Oh I can't wait to see my friends in their costumes!" She squealed excitedly, glee dancing in her eyes.

Tikki giggled, just as excited for her Chosen as the princess was for herself. "I wonder when Chat Noir will get here?"

Marinette shook her head as she bent down to pick up her precious Li Bao. "No idea. I wonder if Master Fu got my invitation?"

Tikki shook her head, just as curious as her. "I still can't believe that you invited him."

"I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for him." The princess pointed out as she slipped out of her room with ease.

Tikki dove headfirst into the black bag, a soft hum escaping her. "Let's just get to the food! I mean party!"

Marinette burst out laughing, before heading to the large elegant private hall that was behind the ballroom, a smile on her face. As she neared the large double doors, she could hear the sound of classical music filling the air.

Smiling still, she stopped right in front of the doors, far enough back that they could be swung open without hitting her. She had gone through many rehearsals on what she was supposed to do…and she felt comfortable enough with her role. Just stand there, take three steps forward when the doors open. Curtsy for all to see, elegantly wave to the crowd, and move in to stand next to her father. Simple enough.

"Excuse me princess…there was a change in plans." A young security officer spoke up as he appeared next to her.

Marinette frowned as she looked straight at the young man. "I am afraid that I was alerted about any change of plans by my father…" Part of her lessons included proper manners when speaking to others of all stations.

"Yes well, we just got a tip that your life might be in danger. We are under orders to move you to a safe place until the threat is neutralized." He spoke rapidly, as if what he was saying was completely true.

Marinette knitted her brows together as she silently wished that she could question Tikki about what to do. She still had everyone who knew that she was Ladybug memorized, and this fellow was not on the list, which unfortunately meant that she couldn't talk to her kwami about what to do. And yet… surely no one would go after the mystery princess when it was announced that _both_ superheroes would be in attendance. That, and while no one else knew this, Adrianna was serving snacks in there and Master Fu, guardian of the miraculous was also in attendance. If he had accepted to come, in her notes she told her father's secretary to let him know that it was her and not just some random princess he was only just now learning about. Shaking her head, she took a firm step back away from him. "I highly doubt that someone would dare attack here and now with _two_ superheroes in attendance. I am perfectly safe." _Especially since I can take care of myself, seeing as I am Ladybug, thank you very much._

He reached out and grabbed her arm suddenly, firmly pulling her away from the doors. "No…it is not safe here. We have to go now!" As if to prove his point, a bullet whizzed through the air, nearly hitting Marinette as it slammed into an antique vase.

Marinette widened her eyes in surprise, before allowing him to lead her away from the ball. It wasn't long before she was literally locked in a sitting room waiting for the all clear to come through. A frown crossed the princess's features as she noticed that she wasn't even in the most secure room in the palace…and protocol indicated that if there is a threat to any members of the royal family, all of them were to be placed in a safe room near the bottom of the palace. Ok, make that below the basement. She had asked for a tour down there once, and nearly got lost down there. It was mostly bare, with only the barest of necessities down there in the form of furniture goes. Now starting to worry, she grabbed the door and tried to see if it really was locked, or if that was her imagination. It didn't budge. To make matters worse, a strange green gas was slowly filling the air, making it difficult for her to breathe…or think for that matter. Stumbling, she collapsed onto a worn couch, her eyes fluttering shut even as she lost hold of the bag with her constant companion in it...

~With the King~

King William spotted a group of teens cluttered together in a corner, ignoring the classical music that filled the air as they talked amongst themselves. Nobles and businessmen talked loudly about the latest news, while elegant ladies twirled and chittered about who knows what. Most likely gossip. And now the best part of the ball. King William nodded to the guard that was standing in front of the doors, with the task to announce everyone coming and going.

"Presenting her royal highness…" Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn to face them. "Princess Ma…" The doors swung open to reveal that no one was behind the doors.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?" King William bellowed with fury upon seeing that she wasn't there.

Adrianna, who blended in with the other servants that were working that night in her clean, starched uniform, stepped up to the king, balancing her tray on one hand. "You're majesty." She curtsied to show respect to the king. "Perhaps she is running late. That is a habit of hers that she really needs to work on." She then offered him her tray of escargots. He sighed as he carefully picked one up, his eyes trailing over to where she was supposed to be.

Adrianna moved with ease through the crowds until she stopped near a short Asian man with a small goatee that was wearing a Hawaiian shirt. Bending low, she held the tray out to him. "I recommend you send your kwami out to find her now. I checked on her three minutes ago and she was literally in the hall, right outside the doors." Straightening, she walked off, leaving him in shock.

 **A/N: Done! Um, yeah. Something is off here. Next week when I update Sir Kitty we shall know if Marinette is still in the palace or not. And yes, Adrianna knows who Master Fu is as well. He didn't really work hard on his costume. Just threw on a cheap mask and called it good. Mainly cause I didn't want to figure out a costume for him…**

 **For anything else to make sense, Rena Rouge, Caraspace, and Queen Bee hasn't happened yet. That is important to know!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	17. Chapter 16: Let's Go to the Ball! Part 2

**A/N: Hello! So, yeah… Sammy (Guest), here's your birthday chapter! I'll try to get all three updated today. Might work better if I hadn't slept in this morning… oops on my part. I will be speed writing to get this all done…hopefully. Uh, if you see any mistakes sorry about that. I better get to the story…**

Chapter Sixteen: A Purrincess in Trouble….

Marinette groaned as she forced her eyes open. She was lying on her side in some sort of storage room, her hands tied behind her back. Rolling over, she wiggled herself into a sitting position. Her mask for her costume was lying on the ground next to her, signaling that everyone who looked at her would know who she is.

Taking in a deep breath, she tentatively called for her one companion that she could always count on. "Tikki?"

Silence greeted her, making her heart pound all the louder as the repercussions of not having Tikki with her when in danger filled her mind. You would think that after Princess Fragrance she had learned her lesson…

The door suddenly banged open, revealing a familiar sight. Peirre Ranger stood coldly in the doorway, looking at her with a mild interest. "Ah…you're awake. Good. I would really hate for me to take over and you miss out on it."

Marinette was instantly confused as she started to wiggle her fingers to try and untie herself. "What are you talking about? Take over what?"

Peirre snarled at her suddenly, all pretense of being a friend dropped. "What do you think?! All of France of course! Who do you think paid that assassin to kill Queen Su and the wittle unborn royal that was growing inside of her?" Marinette gasped loudly, fear flashing in her eyes as she caught on to what he was saying. "I was told that it was a successful mission…but no… apparently you survived the attack. Not only did you survive but now King William was getting paranoid and had sent you away to leave with his wife's family, whom no one knew nothing about."

Marinette winced as he suddenly yanked her roughly to her feet, shoving her towards the door. "Move girly. I have some _friends_ that would love to meet you."

Marinette was confused, until she stumbled out of the door into a large room, that reminded her of a warehouse. It was quite literally filled to the rim of people in costumes. All of them turned to face her, scowling. Peirre pushed her down onto the hard floor, before strolling to the middle of the room. "Tonight… no longer will we be ignored and our… _talents_ brushed to the side…forced to remain hidden. TONIGHT WE ATTACK!" He shoved his hands into the air, his palms flat and facing the ceiling. Actual fireworks shot out of his palms, erupting in the air above them, the loud explosions making her flinch. A loud cheering erupted from the group as they stomped their feet and clapped their hands together, shouting with glee.

 _Great…one superhero down leaving one to protect the king all by himself…_ Marinette felt like banging her head as she failed to find away out of this mess…

….

She was used to superheroes… just not bee themed ones alongside what looked like a rattlesnake. Her two guards, one was wearing a yellow outfit with black stripes while the other was wearing a black outfit with yellow stripes, blinked rapidly as they stared at the approaching heroines. "Who are you?"

A loud scoff escaped the bee as she pointed what looked like a toy top at them. "Don't you know who you are talking to!? I am Queen Bee! The second best superhero out there!"

"You sure about that?" Her companion questioned; her voice soft.

"Positive!" Queen Bee tossed her long blonde hair artfully over her shoulder.

The other one turned around to face them, a tiny smile on her face. "My name is Crotalus." Pausing she glanced up, before glancing back at them. "Oh..and we're just the distraction."

They remained confused for ten seconds before Chat Noir jumped down from the rafters. Bad idea…really really bad idea. "No! They have…" Two bright flashes escaped the two, slamming into Chat Noir who instantly curled up in pain. "Powers that they were born with. Couldn't wait for me to warn you?"

"Sorry M'la…Marinette!?" Chat froze, his gaze latching onto hers.

Marinette immediately felt self conscience and lowered her eyes, allowing stray strands of her hair; it didn't stay up real good with the whole kidnapping thing, to fall over her features. "Not now…can you untie me?"

"Already did!" Tikki's voice piped up from behind her.

Scrambling to her feet, she glanced around to see that once again the warehouse was filled with masked people…only this time everyone was animal themed and were wearing miraculouses.

An excited squeal escaped a fox themed hero, who then tackled her in a hug. The two guards paled at the sight of the literal super-army, and sprinted to the far wall where a wall phone was waiting to be used.

"Don't let them call Peirre Ranger! He's the one behind everything…that isn't an akuma attack." She pointed to the men.

Everyone launched themselves at the two men at that announcement.

…..

Marinette landed softly on top of the palace roof, feeling quite free with her magical spandex suit covering her and her enchanted mask hiding her identity. Not that she had much of a secret identity with her companions. They had all returned the favor by revealing who was who to her. Apparently Queen Bee was Chloe of all people, and Crotalus was Juleka. The fox themed hero was her best friend Alya. And her silly kitty was her crush…Adrien Agreste! Shaking her head, she knelt down at the skylight, nodding to Ivan. "Go. Remember to stick to the plan. When Chat and I give the signal, don't even hesitate. If we are lucky then there are people besides Adrianna down there that were born with powers."

"We also want them to be willing to help us out. Or am I the only concerned that despite taking two of the guys out, we're still outnumbered." Max piped up from where he stood next to Kim.

Marinette shot her eyebrow upwards, staring at him in surprise. "Why Max…here I was thinking that you would have noticed that it I don't know…Chat and I are usually out of our depths?"

 **A/N: Done! That's good for now. Marinette has been rescued…and they have a** _ **CLASS**_ **of supers on the bad guys tail. And yes they traded personalities…mainly because I cannot think up enough animal themes for everyone…or names…so yeah. We're getting closer to the end, and this is about to get every interesting. Mainly King William is expecting Marinette to stroll into the room wearing a dress not drop down from the ceiling wearing magical spandex.**

 **SkyTalon**


	18. Chapter 17: Let's Go to a Ball! Part 3

**A/N: Hello! Time for the finale! I really appreciate all of your support doing this, and yes I already finished Sir Kitty so don't expect an update from that story. This will cover missing scenes in there as well as Marinette's POV of what happened. I really hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

Chapter Seventeen: Saving the Ball….

Marinette dropped down from the ballroom's skylight, constantly reminding herself to call her kitty Chat Noir and not Adrien. She smiled warmly as the guests at the ball parted ways, allowing her to approach her puzzled father, no king. She was Ladybug, fearless hero of Paris right now, not the heir to the throne. Glancing over at her partner, and crush, face she realized that he was confused on why King William was puzzled. Leaning over, she quickly whispered in his ear. "Father knows who I am…" As did her relatives that raised her, but he didn't need to know that.

Adrien, Chat, you know what I mean, nodded in understanding, before straightening out his shoulders and prowling forward to the king. Marinette bit back a laugh upon noticing that his tail was twitching nervously.

Sweeping in a low bow, he flashed one of his characteristic Chat smiles at him. Marinette bit back a groan at that. Adrien didn't appear to notice as he spoke clearly for all to hear. "Your Majesty…Sosorry we are late…there is an annual miraculous outing that by chance was today. We didn't mean any disrespect."

Marinette rolled her eyes, before stepping forward; slipping into a curtsy, desperately hoping that it came out ok, noticing that he was glancing over at her. King William spoke, a frown on his face as he addressed her. "And what, pray tell me, is this party called?"

Marinette smiled tightly, hoping against hope that Adrianna would hear what she had to say and react accordingly. And hopefully those who understood Spanish wouldn't freak out too much upon realizing what was going on… "Why…it's called the Milagro para salvar la bola."

At first, she thought she got the time and place of the attack mixed up…then all chaos erupted. Fireworks erupted inside the ballroom, as well as a million other things that aren't possible. The rest of their class jumped down, trying to stop the various terrorists from succeeding.

Before Marinette could thank them though, a giant bear appeared in front of her and Adrien, pushing them against the wall. Alarmed, she glanced around frantically for something to use, her lucky vision only lighting u three quickly approaching females. She was about to tell Adrien that they had a bit of a problem, when the bear yelped loudly, scrambling backwards as if embarrassed.

It was now wearing a very nice pink satin ball gown and had its hair cut and braided into school girl braids. Even as she watched, familiar dark purple vines wrapped themselves around the bear, pinning it in place.

Three various voices bellowed out then, anger tinting them. "Lascia la principessa da sola!" "¡Deja a la princesa sola!"

A minute after that happened, the three females that her lucky vision showed her stepped into view. Marinette felt her jaw drop open in shock upon seeing that it was Adrianna, which explained the dark purple vines since that was one of her powers, and the Moda sisters. Emilia Moda had her sewing needles and scissors floating along in midair, along with various fabrics. Gabriella Moda had makeup and hair ties and pins, and a brush along with a comb hovering around her.

The sisters smiled timidly at her, before explaining what she was seeing to her. "Why do you think we are so good at what we do?" They spoke in unison, before Emilia cleared her throat and further explained her powers. "Anything that involves sewing I can control with my mind…"

"…And I can control anything that has to do with makeup and hairdos with my mind…including the hair of others." Gabriella finished her off, rolling her eyes slightly as if that should have been obvious.

Adrianna shook her head at them, before glancing over at the daughter of her boss. "We need to get going. And don't worry. Everyone is too busy running for their lives or fighting to hear us call you who-know-what." She nodded to Adrien, making Marinette realize that she still didn't know that Adrien knew.

"Actually I already know who she is under the mask…as well as whom her father is…"

"Where is Father?" Marinette cut off her rambling partner, scanning the vast ball room for the king.

Upon hearing Marinette ask where the main target was at, Adrien began muttering under his breath. "Not good…not good at all." As he spoke, the rest of their friends approached them.

Chloe flicked her signature ponytail behind her shoulder, clearly impressed with how many people were helping them save the kingdom. "Soo… seems to be that there are, besides this Adrianna person, ten others here that have powers as well and are helping us and these idiots."

Adrianna coughed as she gestured to the Moda sisters that stood next to her. "Make that twelve others. The Moda sisters are here." Adrianna turned her attention to Marinette, looking very calm. "I believe I had seen Peirre Ranger escort the king to safety. We just need to round everyone up and…"

Marinette felt all blood drain from her face at those words. "Peirre Ranger is the leader behind all of this!" She cried out in horror as she spun around and rushed off to find him before it was too late.

…

Marinette found them just as he had figured out that there was something going on. "Peirre we are we going? The safe room is the other."

"Father!" She flung herself across the room, barely registering that she had just revealed herself to Peirre Ranger of all people.

Peirre spun around to glare at her, and paled briefly at the sight of not the fragile princess he had his men tie up flying towards them, but rather the undefeatable heroine Ladybug, magical yoyo already in hand. Scowling, he pushed the king to the side, King William slamming his head into the wall rather hard, slipping to the ground unconscious.

"You! No wonder you kept foiling up all of my plans!" Peirre Ranger snarled as he produced a sword out of nowhere.

Marinette knew that she should be scared out of her wits to find herself fighting someone with an actual weapon when she only had her magical lucky yoyo. If only this hadn't happened multiple times before. She braced herself, confidence flaring up inside of her. "What? Did you actually think I'll be one of those princesses that would be content to sit around in a tower waiting to be rescued? Think again. You are going down." She whipped her yoyo up, listening to the hum of the string as she spun it into a quick; and tight, circle.

Peirre Ranger eyed her yoyo, clearly smart enough to know that with the way she was spinning it, if he tried to penetrate her with his sword it would shatter before it got even close to her. Snarling, he paced around her, well. Attempted to pace around her. She moved in a circle with him, not once letting him to her from behind. Narrowing his eyes, he thrust out his hands suddenly, a bright flash and bang erupting from them. Not expecting him to do that, she dropped her yoyo, pain surging through her as she slammed into the wall.

Unlike her father though, she didn't pass out, pushing herself back up even as her earrings beeped loudly right before a pink light washed over her. When the light faded, an exhausted Tikki looked at her miserably. "I am sorry Marinette…"

"Don't be." Marinette gently whispered as she caught the small ladybug kwami in her cupped hands. "I've got this…I hope."

Turning to face the still armed traitor, she gently placed her kwami in her hair, where she would be out of sight and hopefully danger as well as she recovered.

…

Marinette screamed when nothing she did seemed to affect Peirre, who was now holding her in a hostage hold, his sword pressed against her neck as she struggled frantically. "I highly recommend letting us go. Sir Kitty has rather sharp hearing if you don't mind my saying this. And he is for sure on his way to see what my scream was about. He is loyal to me after all."

"I don't care! You have caused enough troubles for me…" He hissed into her ears, tightening his grip on her.

Marinette desperately grasped at some straws…mainly her title as a princess. "Release us! Monsieur Ranger this is the wrong way to go!" Tears spilled out of her eyes as she felt his fingernails dig into her soft skin. "Please!"

"Hey! You! Release the Purrincess now! And I _might_ go easy on you!" Marinette was never so glad to hear her precious kitty's puns before in her life.

Peirre grunted as he literally threw her off to the side, only her quick reflexes kept her from slamming into the wall again. Looking up, she watched as Chat Noir used his baton as a sword to parry with Peirre. A smirk crossed his face as he flicked his baton up in front of his face. "How long have you been fencing?"

"I have been fencing for the best three years." A smirk crossed his face as he swung his sword in a high arch.

"Nice…I've been fencing since I was; what six? And I'm one of the best fencers in my class." Adrien grinned, even as he gave his baton a quick flick of his wrist that sent the sword Peirre was holding flying across the room.

Peirre paled, before making for a break for it. Unfortunately for him, the palace guards were already on scene and had noticed him fighting what they presumed was a lone superhero. Let's just say he was arrested very quickly.

…

Marinette rejoined Alya, hoping that Adrien would think over her words carefully. Or maybe better yet realize that she just flirted with him. She could feel her cheeks turn bright red with embarrassment as she tried not to think about it.

Alya waved at her, a smirk crossing her face. "Why are you all red faced?"

"I may have….sort of…flirted…with Adrien…and I don't think he has noticed yet…." Marinette squeaked as she buried her face into her hands.

As if to confirm her worst fears, or best dreams, whichever one it was really, Adrien came hurrying over to them. "Marinette! Uh, hi Alya. I need to speak with Marinette…"

"Ooh… something you're itching to tell her?" Alya teased him, even as Nino dragged her away.

Once they were out of sight, Adrien gulped visibly. "Well…I was wondering…if…I mean…you know what this was a bad idea…"

"Just ask her out already!" Their entire class plus King William yelled suddenly from a little hidden alcove that was nearby.

Adrien jumped in surprise, even as Marinette yelled. "Father! Alya!"

"Willyougooutwithme!?" Adrien rushed his words out, desperate to get them out of his system.

Marinette blushed, before reaching out for his hand. "Of course Sir Kitty. I would love to… and you are in big trouble! Private conversation guys!"

 **A/N: Done! Phew. That was…. Almost two thousand words long!? Ok this has to be one of the longest chapters in this book… oh well. Everything is said and done…ok Hawkmoth is still on the loose but there is nothing we can do about that!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	19. AN

p style="text-align: center;"strongA/N: Eh em... School does not start at Three A.M. There was an Akuma attack at three. School starts at eight thirty like usual. This entire A/N is for a guest that apparently thought that I was saying that school started at three. That would be completely crazy. School starts at a normal time. Not at three. Do I make myself clear?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSkyTalon/strong/p 


End file.
